The Third Order
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: Everyone knows about the Jedi and the Sith, the Ashla and the Bogan. but what if there was a third side? What if the Je'daii Order survived the Force Wars and continued to Evolve over Time? What if they Continue to protect the Balance of the Force from the Unknown? Rated M for language. Note: This is NOT a Furry; Naruto is a Therianthrope.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone. I humbly welcome you all to this story.**

**As many of you have probably seen from the teaser chapter that this chapter replaced, this is a Naruto X Star Wars Crossover.**

**The story will be quite different to the Teaser Chapter, so don't worry, I didn't give much away.**

**One of the things I WILL keep however is the bit with Naruto being part of the Je'daii Order. And Instead of the Code I came up with for the Teaser, I will instead use the Je'daii Code which I only found after posting that Chapter.**

**I will however keep the interaction between Mace and Yoda the same in this Chapter and instead do something different where the Je'daii Fleet came…and Yes, there is one bloke who came up with an Idea for two ships, a Cruiser that all 5 'elements' use, as well as a Super Carrier used by Kumo.**

**I will go further into Ships and that stuff after the chapter.**

**Anyway, on with the Story.**

**…**

Jedi Code

There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force.

Sith Code

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.

…

Coruscant, 25 BBY

The little old green Jedi Grand master sat quietly in contemplation, sitting alone in his chambers atop his usual meditation chair.

As always, his senses were being clouded by darkness, though at the point where light and darkness collided, he always sensed a beacon of power that he had never been able to locate, even though he had spent the last 600 years trying hard to do so.

"To old for this Shit, I have become." He muttered to himself.

Once more he had failed to locate the source of the great power he was seeking, a power that felt as though it was in perfect balance.

Master Yoda opened his eyes when he heard the door open and sensed his old friend, Master Mace Windu, walk in.

"Everything alright?" Mace asked.

"Hmm. The Balance, still elude me, it does." Yoda answered, referring to the power mentioned earlier.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Mace asked.

"Hmm. Idea, I have not. Know what it is, I fear I do." Yoda responded. Mace blinked and leaned forward. This was the first time Yoda willingly spoke about 'The Balance'.

"In many ways, the Force works. Guide us, it does. Teach us, it does better." Yoda began, before reaching out and pulling a Holocron Mace had never seen before out from it's hiding spot.

This Holocron was unlike any other that the Haruun Kal Jedi Master had seen before. Unlike the Sith Holocron, which were four sided devices and the Jedi Holocrons, which here generally 6 sided cubes or 12 sided devices, this Holocron was almost a perfect sphere.

Covering its surface were numerous spirals of different sizes and colours, with some of them appearing as though they were turning around its centres, giving Mace a small Migraine.

Using the Force, Yoda telekinetically moved the Holocron between the two Jedi Masters, before with a series of 'clicks', the sphere separated into 8 equal parts, which spread out and projected a Hologram between them.

The Hologram depicted two sets of writing in a Language Mace hadn't seen in a number of years.

"Isn't that the old Je'daii language?" Mace asked.

Yoda nodded, before reciting the texts. Mace recognized them as the Creeds of the Jedi and Sith respectively, though there were numerous differences, chief of which being that the creeds were more basic than the current ones.

The Hologram suddenly shifted to show a third Creed, which Yoda began to read out to his old, yet still comparatively young, friend.

_ 'There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no fear, there is power.  
I am the heart of the Force.  
I am the revealing fire of Light.  
I am the mystery of darkness.  
In balance with Chaos and Harmony.  
Immortal in the Force.'_

Mace looked at Yoda in confusion.

"I do not understand." Mace said.

"Understand the ancient Je'daii, I do not either." Yoda admitted. "Searched long and hard for answers, have I. Still, answers, I do not have."

"Are you telling me that there is still an order of Je'daii out there? And that no one has ever found out about them?" Mace asked.

"Hope not, I do." Yoda said.

Suddenly both of them shivered.

"A disturbance in the Force, I sense." Yoda said.

"As do I, Yoda." Mace agreed. "It feels like someone is angry…"

In his private chambers

Darth Plagueis shivered, feeling the disturbance as well…whilst he couldn't locate the source, he somehow knew that a Woman was the source…

Moments earlier, in a system Far, Far away

"Master Jiraya. Will he be alright?" the Female Knight asked the Admiral of the Recon Fleet, who was standing on the bridge of his Flagship. His back was turned to the Hologram of the female, but he knew that she was not happy.

"The last report I have received from Maelstrom and Dancer, they have successfully boarded a transport to Coruscant on their way to their mission." Jiraya said as he turned to face her.

Unlike other Holograms of the day and age, the Holograms used by his Faction was multi-coloured, but just the usual violet/blue that was used by other factions across the Galaxy.

Therefore the Hologram before him showed an adult female with waist length crimson Hair and violet-purple eyes as well as vulpine features, such as fox ears and a long bushy tail. If you looked closely when she spoke, you would also notice that she had a pair of long canine teeth…  
And even though it was only a Hologram, the glare she was giving him was enough to him nearly make step back in fear.

"What exactly is the Nature of their Mission?" Kushina asked.

"It is another Intel mission. They were to get Intel on Dathomir and the Night Sisters." Jiraya quickly sang, not wanting her to come and 'visit'…she was known to do that when people weren't prompt in their answering.

Kushina nodded. "It has been nearly a decade since we heard anything from that group of wierdos." She said, making each and every member of the Je'daii Order who heard her sweat drop. "That damn Jedi Council and the Order of 2 that that Darth Bane introduced a millennium ago, had better not cause Na…Maelstrom any trouble, otherwise I will teach them a lesson." She finished and the aura she released was thick enough to be picked up by the Holo-communication.

(This is where Yoda, Mace and Plagueis felt the tremor.)

Even the Force wouldn't stop them from Kushina's Wrath.

Nobody wanted to mess with a Woman who managed to alter a Moon's orbit just because she was **slightly** pissed off. Not even her Husband.

Except maybe for her Son…who nudged the Moon back into its proper Orbit after a bit of a…Forcefull…argument.

A few days later

"Finally we are off that slow ass Bucket of Bolts and Rust." The blond male said, stretching his spine as though he had been sitting the whole time. At first glance he appeared Human but upon closer inspection one could see that he had vulpine ears and a tail, though the latter was being repurposed as a bushy belt of sorts.

"Oh come now, Naruto, it wasn't that bad, was it?" the black haired human female asked. Blue eyes met green eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said teasingly, putting a finger on her lip seductively, whilst her eyes showed a more mischievous reason.

The Male, Naruto, smirked at her before shacking his head and heading off towards where he felt a concentration of Ashla orientated Force powers.

"Anyway, let's get this mission over and done with, shall we, Shizuka?" he asked his companion.

"Indeed, Naruto." Shizuka answered as she followed him towards the nearest Space intelligence Office.

Behind them rolled a single Astromech Droid, whistling and beeping as it rolled on after them.

"Oi, Language." Naruto growled at the Droid, who held up a three pronged arm, with the two prongs on the side folded down. If the Droid had five prongs, then all but the middle one would have been folded…

The next day

"That was too damn easy…" Naruto mused as he and Shizuka left the Jedi Temple with a Data chip in their possession.

"What, getting the data or that other 'mission' you had?" Shizuka asked as she held his hand with interlocked fingers.

"Both." Naruto said. "It's nice to be around people who aren't as distrustful to strangers for once. Or any of my people for that matter."

After visiting the Space Intelligence Office, they asked about all the Data on the Dathomir System, including the local Fauna and Flora.

Sadly there was only a limited amount of Data there so they were issued with a notice for the Jedi Temple for the two of them to get some additional Data there…and when they arrived, the Jedi Master on Duty just gave it to them like that. No questions asked. The only thing that delayed them was that she wanted to talk with him. She had never seen anyone with vulpine features like him.

With some time to Spare, Naruto sat down and talked with the elder Jedi.

As Naruto, Shizuka and the droid were leaving the Temple, they encountered a small green creature with a walking stick, standing in their path.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" he asked kindly.

"Master Yoda." Naruto and Shizuka said, bowing respectfully. Their intel stated that the current Grand Master of the Jedi Order was a widely respected and wise Person, and thus they showed their respect.

The Droid on the other hand…

A series of Whistles, Beeps and Buzzes from the Droid made Naruto angry.

"Hey, watch your Language, R2BK9." Naruto said. "Yes, he is pint-sized, but he could kick our asses and turn you into scrap without significant effort." His response was a similar series of Whistles, Beeps and Buzzes.

Both Shizuka and Yoda chuckled as Naruto began to argue with the droid, with the Droid obviously throwing Profanities at the Blonde whilst the Blonde was in turn throwing every damn Droid insult in the Book and then some right back at it. Even Yoda, who had lived for over 8 centuries, learned some new Droid Insults from the young Spacer.

"Read up on Dathomir, have you not?" Yoda asked after a good round of chuckles.

"Yes Master." Shizuka said, before slapping Naruto over the head and activated R2BK9's restraining Bolt, shutting them both up. "Our Ship will soon be stopping in that Sector on its way to the Quelii system."

"We usually avoid Systems that don't have proper Spacelanes connected to them." Naruto added. "It's only on Rare occasions that we need to make trips to these disconnected systems, either to pick up some exotic supplies or to transport some people. This time we are transporting a research team over there."

Yoda hummed. "Space for a few more, would you by any chance have?" Yoda asked.

Naruto and Shizuka looked at each other, before shrugging. "We'll need to ask our Captain. Last we heard, we still had a few open bunks." She said.

"Is there a long range Communication terminal our Droid can plug himself in?" Naruto asked.

Yoda nodded. "A bit young to be sharing a Droid, aren't you?" he asked teasingly.

"More like R2BK9 and I are the only ones who can survive Naruto's thought process over extended periods of time." Shizuka added, smirking herself.

…Only for Naruto to start tickling her until she passed out from laughing that hard.

Yoda chuckled again, saying "Young Love, Indeed."

As he turned away to lead Naruto, carrying Shizuka, and R2BK9 to the nearest Communications Array, his Face turned to one of concern.

He had been using the Force to get a feel of these two humans and learned that they are at least Force Sensitive, but their feelings for each other almost blinded his senses. He barely noticed that they were Force Sensitive.

Later

"…and Master Yoda asked us if there are still some open Bunks on board." Naruto finished his explanation, with the Ancient Jedi Master standing near him, as well as another Jedi Master. Ki-Adi-Mundi was another notable Jedi Master, and like Yoda, he had a strange feeling about this upcoming mission.

"We still have space for about 4 others, Naruto. But we don't have much time until we need to travel to Dathomir and then to Quelii." Kakashi said. "We will soon be leaving Sullust and will meet up with you on Coruscant in about 2 days."

"Roger that, Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Oh, and where is your girlfriend, Shizuka?" Kakashi asked. Yoda sighed. There went his plan possibly invite Naruto to become a Jedi.

"Oh, she went at it again and I tickled her into Submission." Naruto bluntly said. Kakashi looked at him, blinked once, blinked twice, then groaned.

"Dude…you two should really go and get a room." Kakashi groaned.

"We already have one…onboard the White Fang, temporary as it is." Naruto's smirk did not help Kakashi's discomfort one bit. Naruto then turned serious. "But still, I find it odd that Grand Master Yoda himself would request us taking on additional passengers, especially Jedi." Said Grand Master remained silent.

Kakashi nodded. "Either he sensed that you are indeed more trouble than you are worth, or something big is going to happen on the way to the Quelii system." He started the sentence with a mirthful expression, before he became serious. "What do you think?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look at him with a deadpan expression. "Mas…Kakashi, you know full well that I don't care about what could happen. Remember that time on Bespin when a Corelian of all people thought that I was a Corelian thanks to my attitude?"

Kakashi nodded having forgotten that.

What Naruto didn't mention was that if he opened himself up to the Force then and there, every Force sensitive being within 10 parsecs of the planet would sense him…even those who aren't exactly looking for such events, would sense Naruto opening himself to the Force.

He'd also have the entirety of the Jedi Order on his ass if he were to do so on Coruscant. And Naruto had two of the most powerful Jedi Masters in the room with him

"Point." Kakashi agreed. "See you in 2 days. See if you can get us a landing pad near the Jedi Temple."

Naruto nodded and signed off, before turning to Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi.

2 days later

Naruto, Shizuka, R2BK9 stood at the foot of a raised Landing Pad. Behind them stood pretty much all the Jedi Masters who were on the Planet at the time.

Everyone looked up upon hearing a ship approaching.

"Is that a Corellian YV-100 light Freighter?" one Jedi Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, asked.

"That is correct." Naruto confirmed the young boy's question. "However, the White Fang has been heavily modified with upgraded armaments, shielding and hyperdrive because we usually are hired to help protect convoys from Pirate Raids. Let me tell you, some of those Pirate Gangs have bloody Frigates at their disposal."

"Hmm." Yoda hummed. The reasoning was sound enough, though…

"We also added a pair of docks for our fighter escorts." Shizuka said.

A series of whistles and beeps originated from the droid.

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me, BK9." Naruto said, patting the dome of the astromech. "Never let Shizuka take control of a spacecraft larger than a fighter."

"Hey, I am not that bad." She countered.

"You caused us to spend the entire payment from that one mission on paying the bills for the mental and physical trauma you caused, because inertial dampeners be damned, everyone felt you dodging those asteroids you flew into." Naruto deadpanned.

R2BK9 added his own input.

_=You also nearly shot down a civilian transport whilst because you thought the Trigger of the Missile Launcher was the Comm Unit.==_ It beeped and whistled. _==Let's not forget that time when you nearly killed the entire crew because you wanted a closer look at one of those damn Purgils.==_

Anakin couldn't help himself, he and several other Jedi snorted at that.

Shizuka pouted whilst trying to cool her burning cheeks. Naruto chuckled before kissing said cheeks, adding fuel to the fire.

Shortly afterwards, the ship had landed and Naruto and Shizuka approached the ramp with their luggage in hand. R2BK9 rolled after them.

A man with Gravity Defying white/silver hair walked down the ramp and greeted them.

"Naruto, Shizuka, BK9." He greeted. "Welcome back."

"Kakashi." The two answered. "Good to be back. Won't miss the food though."

The response to that comment came in the form of a Cream Skinned Togruta with Pink Lekku and Montrals, which was unusual in and off itself, sending a fist crashing into his face, making him fly back and roll, ending at the feet of Master Yoda.

"Stay away from Women, you should." Yoda quipped, poking the unconscious male with his walking stick, making the downed male groan. All around him, Jedi were agreeing with the wizened Master.

"What the hell is so bad about my cooking, you bastard?" the Togruta shouted, loud enough that the Jedi Younglings could hear her half a mile down below.

"Sakura, he's out cold." Shizuka said after she had rushed over to check on Naruto. "He can't hear you."

"Shut up, Bimbo." The Togruta, Sakura, shouted. Whilst she normally was on good terms with everyone, if pissed off, she was completely open about her opinions about others.

"At least I have SOMETHING here, Flatty." Shizuka growled, veins bulging on her forehead.

"What was that, you Bitch?" Sakura roared, charging. Shizuka followed suit, before both females suddenly were zapped by stun bolts from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Each and every single time…" Naruto groaned out, lowering his blaster pistol.

The Jedi looked at them oddly.

"That was a bit excessive, wasn't it?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"At this point it was either stun them and let them calm down in the brig or let them fight, then have to clean the blood of the landing pad." Kakashi answered, holstering his own blaster. Like Naruto's, it was a SE-14 light Repeating Blaster modified with a Stun setting and a more powerful fireing mechanism, giving it a bigger punch if needed.

"Naruto, get up and carry these two to the brig…and make sure that they can't reach each other." Kakashi said. Naruto groaned as he got up, righting his nose that was broken. As he walked towards Shizuka and Sakura, he let his tail hang freely.

"If you don't mind me asking, young man, what species are you?" Mace Windu asked.

Naruto didn't answer immediately as he was busy picking up the two females…who were heavier than they looked.

"Several thousand years ago, his ancestors hailed from the planet Amar." Kakashi said.

"So you could say that I am at least part Amaran, though as you can see, their blood is pretty diluted by this point." Naruto added, before walking off.

Kakashi meanwhile turned his full attention to the assembled Jedi.

"Naruto told me that there would be some Jedi who would be coming with us towards Quelii." He said.

Master Yoda nodded.

"In Dathomir System, Dark Powers lurk." He said. "Master Mace Windu, Master Dooku and Master Shaak Ti." The three Jedi Masters stepped forward after grabbing their bags with the force.

"Uhm…are we supposed to keep them safe or will we be the ones being kept safe?" Kakashi asked, eye-smiling, something that even Yoda had never seen before.

Even the stoic Mace Windu cracked a small smile at the jab though.

"Depends, how good is your Pilot."

_==Better than Shizuka==_ they heard R2BK9 whistle.

"Like you are any better." Naruto called out of the ship.

_==Fuck you==_

"Language!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, at least the journey won't be uneventful." Dooku said dryly.

"That's what worried me." Mace said, boarding the ship.

Shortly afterwards

The three Jedi were pleasantly surprised by the accommodations they were issued. Granted, each of the Cabins was fairly small, but the beds were comfortable and there were ablutions in both Wings.

"How can you fit so many people in here?" the two male Jedi heard their female companion ask one of the crew, a Corellian judging by the man's accent.

"Originally the White Fang was a normal YV-100 light Freighter with a Cargo Capacity of 150 Metric Tons. When modifying the ship, we sacrificed Cargo Space for additional Dorms and the other Upgrades. Now the remaining 40 tons of Cargo space are used as the store for our onboard supplies." He answered. "By the way, the names Sasuke."

"Shaak Ti." The elder Togruta said.

"I also apologize for Sakura. She isn't what people would call the Ideal Togruta." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, I actually think that she is a prime example of what my people can be if they aren't taught any manners." Shaak Ti said, remembering her youth…there is a very good reason why she is ranked as one of the best fighters in the order, despite being classified as a Jedi Consular…ah, the good old days.

"If that is the case, I will do my best to stay away from Shili." Sasuke said. "'cause Sakura has a habit of climbing into my bunk."

"I am starting to fear for our sanity, old friend." Dooku told Mace, who nodded in agreement.

Fortunately for the three Jedi Masters, the rest of the crew wasn't as…quirky…

Kakashi was the Captain and owner of this particular ship, plain and simple, though he is said to have a habit of arriving late…apparently. They learnt that he was scheduled to arrive three hours before everyone assembled on the Landing Pad.

Naruto and Sasuke were the Pilots for the Space Fighters docked to the starboard and port docking bays and they share a detailed record for all the Pirate ships they had shot down, with Sasuke having a higher count for shooting down other ships, but Naruto making up for that by having a higher number of Corvette Kills and even a Frigate here and there.

Naruto apparently was a ship-owner himself, but that ship wasn't suitable for their current line of work.

Shizuka was Quartermaster as well as the person who manned the top quad Laser turret.

The Bottom Laser Turret was manned by another adult who called himself Tenzo. He was also the chief engineer.

Then there is Sakura, the Co-pilot and onboard Medic…as well as Self-proclaimed Head Chef.

"This stuff tastes better than those pellets we eat whilst on missions." Dooku commented when he first tasted her so called "Delicious nutrient-rich paste".

Needless to say, the three Jedi were strongly applauded by both the crew and the team of Researchers who were on board.

Unknown to everyone not of the crew though, Naruto was busy writing a highly encrypted report home, though he doubted that he'd be able to actually send it until after they a) drop off the scientists and the Jedi and b) make it into the outer rim territories.

That, and he couldn't wait till he returned to the 'Kurama'…

He dearly missed his Ramen stand he had had built onboard that ship of his.

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**I hope that you liked this chapter, so give the Like and Fav buttons some love and don't forget to review. **

**As some of you may have noticed, Naruto isn't exactly a Human…as mentioned he is something akin to a Amaran-human hybrid that has become it's own species (But doesn't have a name yet).**

**Also, Sakura was originally going to be a Twilek, but I decided to add in some AU BS about the Togruta for added kicks, since apart from Shaak Ti, there are very few Togruta's in the Star Wars Universe who actually have significant roles to play…and appear in more than one movie/episode…**

**I mean, name me one Togruta other than Shaak Ti and Ashoka who fits those Criteria? Other than little Ashla (A Jedi youngling during the time of the Jedi Purge)**

**And Twileks…there is Aayla Secura, Hera Syndulla, Cham Syndulla, as well as Cham's cronies in SW Rebels…to name a few.**

**Sasuke is Corelian…the arrogant, never-tell-me-the-odds type.**

**The rest are all Human, other than Kushina, who is basically of the same species as Naruto.**

**Now, I know that most of you don't know what a YV-100 light Freighter is…search it up on the Star Wars Wiki. Imagine that ship, just with the 2 side Docking Bays and The same Quad laser Cannons that the Millenium Falcon has.**

**Another thing…I am still searching for Ideas on Ships for the Je'daii Navy. The Time Period is still Pre-Clone War, so don't come up with things like Imperial Star Destroyers, Executor Star Destroyers and such****. The ISD line only came into being in the last months of the Clone Wars.**

**I will accept altered Hammerhead Cruisers though, since that design is ancient, as well as the standard Dreadnaught-Class Cruisers and any modification you guys come up with…within reason of course.**

**There is already a request for a Modified Lucrhulk that I have chosen to incorporate into the Je'daii Fleet as a Fighter/Bomber Carrier with a fuck-ton of AA (Figuratively speaking). Basically, the central globe is missing and the Bridge it there where the damn thing connected to the semi ring. Other than that, Armaments are more Dedicated to Anti-Fighter/Bomber defense rather than Turbo-lasering the crap out of other Capital Ships.**

**As mentioned, the mainstay of the Je'daii fighter corpse is the Kunai-class Space superiority Fighter. Basically, it looks like a Kunai, just with a Cockpit window on one side. While it isn't as fast as a Tie Fighter, it is faster than an X-Wing, has greater maneuverability than both the standard Tie and the X-Wing and can remain in action longer than a Tie, despite having a shield generator on par with that on a Tie Defender. Drawback: it has no Hyperdrive, though like the Jedi Delta Fighter, a Hyperdrive Rig exists.  
Armaments: 2 Laser Cannons and an Ion Cannon. Can me retrofitted with Torp Launchers or a light Turbolaser at the expense of the Ion Cannon.  
Shields: comparable to those of a T-65B X-wing  
Length: 11.2m  
Difficulty to Pilot: Better train to be able to keep your Supper in, buddy, 'cause this thing turns on a dime.**

**I haven't decided yet, but some of the Recon Fleets may use Z-95 Headhunters instead to help blend in and remain relatively below the Radar.**

**For the Mainstay bomber, if I don't get enough any suggestions to request otherwise, then the BTL Y-Wing with the following Modifications will be the Mainstay Bomber. Firstly the thrusters are replaced with something substantially more powerful, giving those sitting ducks more maneuverability. Secondly, these modded Bombers have Pods of Missiles attached to the sides of the Fuselage. Thirdly, they all carry twin loadouts of Ion-Torpedoes and Proton Torpedoes. Fourth, the turret is removed and is replaced with the second loadout of Torps.  
And for goodness sake, the ships aren't painted yellow.**

**I am looking around for other pre-clone war era mass produced Bombers/Heavy Assault Starfighters that could work, but haven't found much.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I am back at long last.**

**So I know that many of you haven't read the previous chapter yet because I had replaced the Teaser Chapter for the current Chapter 1 and usually such a change doesn't prompt Fanfiction to send out notifications of any kind…at least to my knowledge.**

**Thanks to everyone who suggested ships for the Je'daii order, though I think that most of you were in over your heads with some of the suggestions…I mean, a bloody Palleon Class Star Destroyer was suggested! That is a Galactic Civil War (40 ABY-ish) era Star Destroyer in Legends…the timeline we are in is BEFORE the Frikken Clone Wars. **

**That being said, concerning the YV-100 light freighter I haven't been able to find out when the Corellian YV line began, only that it was a successor line to the YT line, which included the YT-1300 light freighter…for those few of you who don't know what ship that is, here is a clue: Millenium Falcon.**

**Oh, and with the Kurama…#EvilLaugh…**

**Already have plans for that one.**

**On a side note, I may open up suggestions for ships from other franchises to be added as 'possible' material…**

**PLEASE NOTE: I only know the MASS EFFECT 1, 2 & 3 and the Stargate Series…Yes, I am one of those guys who has never seen Star Trek, so don't go and ask me to put any of those ships in there, please.**

**On with the Story…**

Dathomir…Arrival Time plus 3…

The lone YV-100 light Freighter floated through space above the red Planet known as Dathomir. They had just arrived in the system just as the space lane between them and the Quelii system closed due to a Asteroid cluster passing through.

"That Planet looks dangerous." Naruto commented from his position at one of the viewports.

"Dathomir has always been a place where the Dark Side of the Force was abundant." Shaak Ti said, having heard him.

Mace and Dooku both suddenly looked up from their meditations whilst Dhaak Ti flinched slightly.

"Something is about to happen…" Dooku said.

"Something dangerous…" Mace agreed.

Shaak Ti remained silent as the ship suddenly lurched and began doing crazy manoeuvres.

Immediately the three Jedi Masters used the force to keep each other firmly on the ground, whilst Naruto was bouncing around like a Rubber Ball in the passageway and into the room.

"SHIZUKA!" he roared. "GET OFF THE FUCKING CONTROLS!"

Almost instantly the ship settled and all three Jedi's felt the danger pass.

"What was that?" Mace asked. He, Dooku and Shaak Ti were still on edge.

"That was Shizuka flying." Naruto answered, not bothering to get up from where the rough flying had thrown him. The headache helped him reach that conclusion.

_"Naruto…are you alright back there?"_ Kakashi asked over the hand-held radio.

"Why did you let Shizuka fly the ship?" he groaned into the Commlink.

_ "I just told her to keep the current heading…"_ Kakashi answered.

_"Hey, we were straying off course there for a bit."_ Shizuka called over the Commlink.

"That does not mean that you need to manoeuvre the ship as though it is a starfighter. Naruto groaned.

_"Why weren't you strapped in?"_ Shizuka asked.

_"Because he was in the Passageway, you Moron."_ Sakura radioed.

_"__Ah…You alright, Foxy?"_ Shizuka asked cautiously. The Crewmembers of the White Fang all could picture her having a 'Innocent' Puppy expression.

"I think you gave me a concussion this time and I have definitely broken a few of my ribs." Naruto answered.

The three Jedi Masters felt the floor beneath them rumble with Shizuka's footsteps as she rushed to search for Naruto. They looked at each other once more.

"I don't know about you, but I am starting to enjoy my time on this ship." Shaaki Ti said with a smile.

Mace and Dooku looked at her as though she was crazy. They figured that she'd possibly hit her head a bit hard just now.

In the Unknown Regions

Kushina stepped off her personalised CR-90 Corvette, the 'It the Red Hot Habanero, Bitches', or just the 'Habanero' as everyone calls it **(1)**. She had flown over to the 9th Fleet and landed inside the massive before its' Blast shields closed beneath her ship.

The 'Kurama', the most largest and most powerful ship in the 9th Fleet, and one of only 9 Biju Class Star Dreadnaughts in existence made the Habanero seem tiny in comparison.

"Why does it feel like that something happened to Naruto?" she asked out loud.

"Shizuka probably got her hands on the control sticks of the White Fang." The blond male next to her answered. "I swear, Naruto has your habit of getting into trouble in the weirdest ways."

"Uhm, didn't he get that Habit from you, Minato?" Kushina asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh right…I married you didn't I?" Minato answered with a smirk that mirrored her own. She lightly slapped his arm.

"At least I don't fly like a lunatic." She countered.

"True that, but you have a Punch first, ask questions later mentality." Minato countered.

"Hey, I had to make you fall for me somehow." Kushina almost shouted, blushing.

"It's not the personality that first drew me in, but you Hair, Kushina-chan." Minato countered, making her unconsciously twirl a lock of her hair in her fingers, smiling at the memory.

"Now, let's go and get some Ramen…I am so going to beat Naruto up for moving the best damn Ramen Joint in the Galaxy onto his Ship." She said, dragging Minato off to Ichiraku Ramen.

Over Dathomir, 3 days later

"Kakashi, the Quelii route is opening." Tenzo said reading his instruments.

"I can confirm that." Sakura spoke up, getting the same reading.

"Master Windu, Master Shaak Ti, Master Dooku, this is White Fang." Kakashi spoke into the Comms.

_"We hear you, White Fang."_ Mace Windu's voice came over the Comm.

"Our window to the Quelii system will soon Open, so we will be leaving soon." Kakashi told them.

_"Then may the Force be with you. Hopefully we will be done here when you return."_ Mace answered.

"We will try to be back here as soon as possible. Good Luck." Kakashi answered.

_"Hey, Mr Sasuke. Do you think are the odds that we will be finished before Mrs Sakura tries THAT again?"_ Shaak Ti asked/teased the Black Haired Corellian.

_ "I don't care about the Odds…I am bolting my door this time."_ Sasuke's voice grumbled over the Comms.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, curious.

_ "Something between us Jedi Masters and Mr Sasuke."_ Her fellow Togrutan answered. _"Oh, and Mrs Sakura, you had better go and learn some proper Togrutan discipline soon. Trust me, you are going to need those lessons."_

"Window is open. Time to go." Tenzo called over.

_"Master Jedi, may the Force be with you."_ Naruto commed them.

Seconds later the YV-100 engaged its Hyperdrive and disappeared from above the Planet.

On the Planet

The three Jedi Masters split up to head to their individual mission locations, with Dooku heading over to the Night Sister lair to negotiate permission for the three Masters to survey the planet…as well as a more personal mission…

Mace and Shaak Ti were heading to one of the more Industrious Cities in order to get a Roster on the Planets Fauna and Flora.

Dooku, after successfully, negotiating with the Leader of the Nightsisters, Mother Talzin, was walking back to the Air Speeder he had burrowed from the White Fang when he encountered a young Night Sister Trainee with a very strong presence in the Force.

"You are strong in the Force, young one." He said, kneeling on one leg in front of her. "What is your name?"

"Asagi." She answered. Dooku smiled. **(2)**

Sometime later, Quelii System

The White Fang exited Hyperspace above Quelii and slowly Drifted towards the Major City Squinquargesimus **(A/N: That is the Legit name of the City)**.

"Naruto…do you sense that as well?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. Ever since they left the Dathomir system he had been feeling uneasy about something. "I feel uneasy. I think something is about to happen that I have forgotten about…"

"Could I be…" Kakashi began.

At that moment

Yoda was meditating when he sensed a floating Droid appear from its hiding space and float gently towards him.

When the droid arrived at a location 4 paces in front of the old Jedi Grand Master, it began Projecting a Hologram unlike anything Yoda had ever seen before. It showed a female with Features similar to those of Naruto, in clothes resembling Jedi Garb, but at the same time looked very different. But what surprised him was the fact that the Hologram was in the full spectrum of colour. Heck, there was even a shadow underneath the Hologram.

If it weren't for the fact that he didn't sense a presence, he would have believed that she was with him in the room.

_"Master Yoda. I apologize for the abruptness of this message and the means with which it is delivered."_ The female said formally. _"My name is Master Tsunade Senju, One of Five Grand Masters of the Je'daii Order."_

Yoda's eyes widened at her words.

_"I will not go into detail and will keep this message short and would like to ask you to keep the contents of this message a secret from everyone, even your fellow Jedi Masters."_ Tsunade said. _"The Balance you seek is not worth the effort you put in. Trust me. There is a very good reason as to why we have remained hidden from the Ashla and Bogan in all these Millenia. I would however like to invite you to a meeting with me and the other Grand Masters in a few months time. Further Details will be sent to you at a later Date."_

Yoda now had his full focus on the Hologram.

_"Unfortunately, that is all I can say right now. This Droid will soon destroy the Holocron inside itself, so I'd take cover if I were you."_ Tsunade said, before turning away, before turning back and adding one last sentence. _"Also, the person who delivered this Droid to your chambers is notorious for being a Prank Master. Expect a Prank to be pulled on you sometime in the near Future."_

The Droid began beeping before Yoda Force-Pushed it out of the window, where it exploded in a shower of sparks.

Yoda proceeded to search his Chambers for anything out of place…

Back with the White Fang

"…that Yoda had just received the message you were to deliver to him?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at him, before face palming. "I forgot to leave pranks in his room…" he stated disappointedly.

Kakashi just shook his head, whilst Sakura giggled.

_=That's a first=_ R2BK9 whistled.

Later

As the White Fang descended to the Landing Platform, the crew began their post Flight checks. Naruto and Sasuke began checking the weapons and shield generator as well as the Kunai Fighters. Tenzo went about checking the Hyperdrive and Power Generator. Shizuka began a systems checking the Inventory.

Sakura and Kakashi would do the Post-Flight Systems Check after landing.

The Science team was checking over their equipment again, making absolutely sure that nothing was broken following Shizuka's stunt back over Dathomir.

"Sakura, what is the status of the return journey?" Kakashi asked.

"Checking…this can't be right…R2BK9, calculate the numbers will you. I don't think this time is correct." Sakura told the Droid.

_ =I thought you were the Genius here. Has your IQ become as small as your bus…=_ the droid beeped and whistled before the results of his estimations arrived. _=Are you also getting this shit? 79=_

"Yes, the route to Dathomir is unusable for the next 79 days." Sakura groaned.

Kakashi shook his head. "Seems like we will have to return to Dathomir the long way around." He turned to the Intercom.

Later

None of the crew were happy that the shore-leave had been cancelled, but after hearing the reasoning, they all agreed that it was for the better.

Currently they were preparing to fly to the Drackmar system. From there, they'd use the Space Lanes to get to Halmad and from there use the same Smugglers Route they had used earlier to get to the Dathomir system. **(3)**

"Let's get this over with." Naruto groaned as he sat down in his seat.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep meditation as the engines roared to life and the White Fang lifted off. His eyes snapped open when he sensed that the next few days would be, for lack of a better word, rough.

Coruscant, 1 week later

Yoda and a group of Jedi were standing on the platform, watching the banged up YV-100 Light Freighter slowly descend onto the platform.

"By the Force…what happened to that Ship?" Anakin asked. His Jedi Mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, smacked him lightly over the head.

"I was about to ask that, Anakin." He complained half-heartedly.

Eventually the ship landed…and the three Jedi Masters on board quickly walked down the boarding ramp.

Dooku, pale by nature, looked as though the blood had been drained from his face. Shaak Ti looked 5 shades paler than usual and even Mace Windu was nigh unrecognizable…were it not for the ever-present frown on his face that everyone recognized immediately.

The crew-members on the other hand were swarming over the ships hull, taking notes of the dents and damages. Fortunately there were no severe damages.

"Master Windu, Master Dooku, Master Shaak Ti. Welcome back." Yoda greeted them.

"It is good to be back, Master." Dooku groaned, before rushing to the nearest storm drain and throwing up.

"I think I'll join him." Mace said, following the Serennoan Jedi Masters example.

Every Jedi looked at the two in shock.

"Don't ask." Shaak Ti told them, before forcing the Bile that threatened to erupt from her mouth back into her stomach.

"Damn, Shizuka. You really did a number this time." They heard Naruto speak into a Commlink. "Now you can add three Jedi Masters to the list of people you made throw up upon landing."

_"I got us through the damn Asteroid belt, havn't I?"_

_"Or you could have flown around it and saved us several dozens of thousands of credits in Hull Repairs!"_ they heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Tenzo is correct." Naruto said. "I think that when we return Home, I am grounding you inside that Flying Simulator until you can fly properly."

_"But that place is so cramped and stuffy…" _Shizuka moaned.

_"Like we care right now!"_ Several voices shouted.

Just then, a black haired Corellian ran down the ramp and joined Mace and Dooku at the drain…enough said.

Remembering the warning Naruto had given them before leaving, Yoda turned to the Togruta Jedi Master. "Shizuka was pilot, I assume." Yoda stated. Shaak Ti nodded. Yoda sighed.

"Young Naruto. A word, if I may." He called out. Naruto looked up, before nodding. To everyone's surprise he jumped down the side of the ship.

Later

Yoda led Naruto to a private location where no one would overhear their conversation.

"A Je'daii Knight, you are, I guess." Yoda said, though Naruto didn't react to the statement.

"Not really." Naruto answered. "But by calling me that, I take it you have seen the message I was tasked with delivering to you."

Yoda nodded with a hum.

"Seen it, I have. Found that Prank that is to come, I have not." He answered.

"Yeah, about that…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I forgot to plant any traps in the first place. And no, I am not saying what those traps would have been."

Yoda nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Your Grand Master, Master Senju, a meeting with all of your Grand Masters, she mentioned." He said.

Naruto turned serious at that, before looking around. Seeing nobody, he pulled a Hologram disk out of his pocket.

"The next time we meet will most likely be when I come to pick you up for that meeting." Naruto pointed at the disk now in Yoda's hand. "I will send a message to this receiver to let you know when it is time."

"Blow up as well, will this one?" Yoda asked.

Naruto blinked, before rolling his eyes.

"Not this model." Naruto said. "However, as Master Senju mentioned, to the Jedi, the Sith and the Republic, we do not exist and would like to stay that way for as long as possible."

Yoda nodded, hiding the disk in his robes. In a way, he was still pissed. Despite not actively having planted a prank, by not planting one, Naruto had unconsciously pulled a prank on the ancient Jedi Master

Je'daii Home Sector, Elemental System, Fire Planet, 2 weeks later

Naruto sighed in relief when he stepped off the ramp and back onto home soil. Behind him, the rest of the crew followed suit, with the sole exception of Shizuka…who was sulking after being banned from the Cockpit following the return flight to Coruscant.

"Knight Shizuka Nadeshiko **(4)**, Knight Sakura Haruno, Master Yamato Tenzo** (4b)**, Master Sasuke Uchiha, Master Hatake Kakashi and Fleet Admiral, Master Naruto Uzumaki, reporting in." Naruto told Tsunade Senju, who was standing at the foot of the Platform, waiting for them.

"Good to have you back. I already got your report. Go and get some rest." She said.

"Oh, and Naruto…" she said as the blond Amaran **(5)** walked past her. "That meeting will take place in around a year from now. The other Grand Masters have accepted already."

Naruto nodded, before heading off with Shizuka.

"Oh and your Mother already cleaned out the Ramen joint on the Kurama." Tsunade called to him, making him trip and faceplant on the ground.

"NOOOO! MY RAMEN!" Naruto wailed in despair.

**(1): Don't worry, I won't always refer to that ship with its full name…**

**(2): I know that some of you Die Hard Star Wars Fans will be on my case for this, but this story is already Non-Canon. Me removing Hal'Sted and Ky Narec from the Story isn't going to do much anyway. And If I may be honest, I did not know about Hal'Sted and Ky Narec before writing this part…I did not watch that episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars until now…**

**(3): I am using the legitimate Star Wars Map and Planet Names here, however, I do not know what the usual route to Dathomir is, so please, don't flame me here…**

**(4): She didn't have a surname, so I used her Canon Village name…  
(4b): He goes by both names in Canon, again no given surname, just combine the two names…and yes, I know what his Root ANBU name is, but won't use it.**

**(5): I am not sure what I should call Naruto's species at this point. They are descended from the Amaran species, but definitely aren't Amaran any more.  
Any Ideas on what to call his species?**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**So…now everyone knows what happens when Shizuka flies a ship…at least the consequences that is.**

**I am still open to ship Ideas, but here are some of the ideas given since the last Chapter (Note, it is not confirmed if I will use them yet):**

**Heavy Cruiser/Dreadnaught:**

**Nation Zenith Class Star Destroyer:**

Basic Description

Similar in appearance to the Venator Star Destroyer (ST) with Main Bridge and Aux Bridge integrated into Hull behind the Dorsal launch Bays respectively. The Hanger Doors are located on the ventral side of the cruiser (From what I understand of the description that is) in order to protect the ship from any Fighter/Bomber/Interceptor using the Gap in the Hull to launch explosives into the ships interior, as well as to allow the Fighter/Bomber wings to safely leave the ship.

Armaments (those that are different from the normal Venator SD):

20x Heavy Turbo Lasers and Ion Cannons, location unknown, possibly replacing turrets

8x Anti Capital ship Torpedo Lanchers, location unknown

**Lariat Class Shield-Carrier (recent addition to the Second and Eighth Fleets):**

Basic Decription:

A modified Lucrehulk design with higher stats in defence and durability. Carried experimental 'Super Shields' that are nigh indestructible…the Shield Generators can be easily overloaded though with a concentrated barrage from Ion Cannons. Main usage is literally to ram the ship into shit…uhm, the enemy ships. Massive Fighter details consisting of Droid Fighters.  
Confederate Space Droids were suggested, but I will use something different. Sorry Silvdra-zero.

Armaments:

Numerous heavy Point Defence systems of Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons, Missile Launchers and Light Turbo Lasers, making the Lariat Class Primarily an Anti-Fighter and Anti-Small ships type of Capital ship, with the downside of lacking any heavy firepower when faced with large Capital Ships.

**Heavy Fighter/Troop Transport:**

**Kom'rk class fighter/transport:**

Description:

Big Mandolorian Troop ship.

**General Purpose Fighter:**

**Arrow Class Multipurpose Craft: (I changed some things from the original concept)**

Description and Stats:

Shaped like a 3 pronged Arrowhead, 50m long and 14.5m in diameter.

Crew: 3 (Pilot, Navigator, Gunner)

No. Engines: 3

Armaments:

Each 'Prong' holds:

1 heavy Turbo Laser for Anti-Capital ship combat

2 laser cannons facing directly ahead and 1 facing backwards for fighter Combat

1 Ion Cannon

2 Missile launcher with 9 Missiles each

The main hull has 3 Proton Torpedo Launchers between each Prong and the Cockpit

Other:

Escape Pod in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I am back.**

**So last time we got to know what happens when Shizuka flies anything other than a fighter.**

**And Naruto is revealed to be a Fleet Admiral as well as a Master in the Je'daii Order. For those of you who think this is wrong…Naruto is nearly 20 here. I sincerely doubt that he remained a Genin for long after the end of the fourth Shinobi War…at which time he was 17…I think…  
Anyway, my point is, Naruto was most likely already a Kage level shinobi then, but only became a Kage way later in life…so no, he is not yet a Grand Master…will explain that system some other time if you want to hear it…**

**Anyway…On to other stuff…**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Silvdra-zero:** Thanks for the clear up. The Bombers…I made a decision there. Hope you enjoy it.

**angmar1997:** Most of those are Post Clone War ships…not going to use them sadly. Hope you enjoy the chapter though.

**Anko4Life:** Will do mate.

**Lawrence HBain:** Been suggested, don't like it much though.

**On with the story**

Coruscant, 1 year later

Yoda was meditating in his chambers again when he heard the small transponder hidden in his robes.

Opening his eyes, he pulled out the small disk and activated it. Before him appeared the familiar face of Naruto, only he wasn't dressed the way the aging Jedi Grand Master remembered.

_"Greetings, Master Yoda. I apologize for not staying in touch, but the time has come for me to pick you up."_ Naruto said. He was wearing robes similar to what Jedi wear most of the time, yet the style and cut were noticeably different. _"I have asked one of the Ashla Sects not affiliated with the Jedi Order to pick you up and rendezvous with my ship near their home planet just inside the unexplored Territories. I hope you understand why I cannot directly pick you up from Coruscant."_

Yoda nodded, already knowing which sect Naruto was talking about. The 'Peace Seekers'. A small sect specializing in Meditation and peaceful negotiations with a strict fairness and unbiased disposition concerning disputes. He himself called on their expertise numerous times in the past to help with a handful of inter-planetary disputes, back when he was still actively working as a Jedi Knight.

And they were the only Light sided Force Sect who dwelled in the unknown regions, though the only reason as to why their system is classified as that is because of the unstable hyperspace routes leading into the system.

And everyone in the Jedi High Council knows about them as well.

_"As a side Note, I have sensed something odd about Master Dooku. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on him."_ Naruto's words troubles Yoda deeply. Dooku was one of their most respected and powerful Jedi.

Naruto then told Yoda when and where his transport would arrive, before the device switched off.

Sighing, Yoda pocketed the Device again.

"For this shit, too old, have I become." He stated.

A week later

Yoda stood at the foot of the landing pad as a CR-90 came in to land, though Yoda could see that this particular ship had no armaments whatsoever, instead mounting what appeared to be sensor arrays.

Once the ship had landed, he began to approach the boarding ramp, which was being lowered.

"Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to see you again." A old female Force-sensitive Mon Calamarian told him respectively. She was wearing a completely white robe with prayer beads sewn into the collar and along the shoulders.

"Lady Akiha, long it has been, since seen you last, I have." Yoda returned the greeting. "In safe hands, know, I am."

Akiha smiled. Unlike many of her species, she was already outliving her expected lifespan and still had optimal functions of her body, nearing 80 years of age.

She and Yoda had worked together some 50 years ago during a Dispute between the Wookies and the Trandosians concerning ownership of a small system with small Hyperspace lanes to both their Home systems. The talks broke down when Trandosian slavers attacked the conference.

She and Yoda helped the Wookies and some of the Trandosians escape the firefight alive, the latter later on formally signing peace treaties between their clans and the Wookies of Kashyyk.

Unfortunately, she lost contact with them 20 years ago and later learned their clans were wiped out by several of the Slaver Cartels the Trandosians run.

Following this, she sent an encrypted transmission to the Jedi Order, asking them to post a request to the Republic to have them take custody of the Disputed System in order to prevent a full-scale War from breaking out between the two species.

They again worked together 14 years after the Wookie-Trandosian affair, this time during a hostage scenario of a planetary magnitude, when a rogue group of Mandolorians hired a group of, for lack of a better term, mad scientists to develop a planet killing Virus they had intended to unleash on Nal Hutta and several other planets in Hutt Space.

Both Akiha and Yoda share no love for the Hutt species nor for the various Crime Syndicates and Cartels they run. However, they did not agree with what basically could only be describes as Planetary Genocide.

Unfortunately, by the time they had managed to bring the Hutt Clan and the Mandolorians to come to an agreement, one of the outlying Hutt Planets fell to the Virus.

Their last operation together was as members of the Neutral Party of an Interplanetary Court Case between the Planets of Harrin and Yag'Dull. The Case was long and strenuous for both Masters.

In short, the Son of the then Ruler of Harrin was accused by the Yag'Dull regime of attempting to incite unrest amongst the rural communities. At the end of the month, the court had ruled the accused guilty and sentenced him to life imprisonment without parole.

Then, 2 weeks after Yoda and Akiha had left, the two of them were recalled to Yag'Dull along with the leader of Harrin.

The real culprit made a critical mistake by using a Hologram to change his appearance to match the Harrin leader's Son…whilst said person was currently spending a week in Isolation because he failed to obey the Warden in time.

The end result was that Yoda assigned a dozen Jedi Knights to bring the real culprit in and the Son of the Harrin leader was acquitted of all charges and the Yag'Dull Government gave a public apology to the young man as well as compensation for any injury he sustained whilst in Prison.

Yoda would never truly understand how she did it, but Akiha managed to bring the two planets into a close friendship in the weeks following the small Uprising instigated by the Impersonator.

Both Planets now share a mutually beneficial Trade agreement as well as plans for a jointly operated Shipyard company specializing in Light and Medium Freighter constructions.

"Indeed it has, old friend. Indeed it has." She beckoned him to follow her. "We have prepared a room for you for the duration of the travel. We hope that everything will be in order."

"The necessary arrangements, our mutual friend has made?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, the necessary arrangements and more have been made. I believe you will find the next part of your journey to be most…informative." Akiha stated.

Yoda hummed in thought.

"About the client, anything to tell?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that he is renowned to be unpredictable for the most part, not really. Only that he is honourable and fair." Asahi answered. "In fact, he studied meditation under us for a time in order to learn to control his…Urges. To great success I might add." She added before offering Yoda a hover seat.

Yoda nodded in appreciation and soon found himself floating a meter over the floor.

"I need to begin preparations for take-off. Shall we continue this discussion later?" she asked.

Yoda nodded respectfully and motioned for her to continue. He then went to have a look at the quarters he had been assigned.

A week later

Yoda was somewhat known for never being surprised enough that one could see it on his face.

Until now that is.

Upon arriving at the Peace Seeker Homeworld, Yoda and Akiha were picked up by the '_White Fang'_, Captained again by Kakashi, though this time he had a different crew. The Lazy Navigator who welcomed the two Masters had a spiky Ponytail and found it too troublesome to explain what happened to the last crew.

Now though, the Ship found itself some 20 Parsecs away from the Peace Seeker Homeworld, deep inside the unknown regions, and looking at the largest ship Yoda had ever laid eyes upon.

Sure, he had seen, and been on, a Mandator Class Star Dreadnaught, built by Kuat Drive Works as Flagships for Major System Defence Fleets, including their own.

But the ship now he was looking at right now was not only BIGGER than the 8km Behemoth of the Mandator line, but noticeably more armed and armoured. Yoda had no doubt that the ship also had far stronger shields than the Mandator line, though he thought that the massive ship here had to be a lot slower and less manoeuvrable than said line.

"This is the _Kurama_, Flagship of the Je'daii 9th Fleet." Kakashi said.

"Anything like it, never seen, have I." Yoda said, both surprised and impressed.

"You and Master Akiha are the first members outside of the Je'daii worlds to see her, so it isn't so surprising." Kakashi said, before opening a channel to the '_Kurama's_ Bridge.

"_Kurama_, this is the _White Fang_." He said.

_"We copy you, White Fang. Requesting ID and clearance Codes."_ The Comm Officer answered.

"Sending." Kakashi said, before pressing a Button. A short while later he got a response.

_"White Fang, you are cleared for Landing in the Main Hanger. Bearing 264, 179, 93."_

"Bearing 264, 179, 93. Copy that _Kurama_. _White Fang_ out." Kakashi answered before manoeuvring the White Fang into the approach Vector.

As they approached, a Squadron of Fighters approached and flew in escort formation around the YV-100 freighter.

_"Welcome back, Old Man."_ The Squadron commander commed them. Yoda and Akiha saw Kakashi's ears visibly twitch at the title. _"Drinks on me when we get home."_

"Yeah, yeah. Just get back to your patrols already, Ghost Squadron." Kakashi drawled out before performing minor adjustments to their course.

A few minutes later and the _White Fang_ had landed inside the massive hanger located on the Ventral side of the _Kurama_. As the Crew and Passengers walked off the ship, they saw a red themed CR-90 Corvette sitting next to the White Fang, but otherwise the hanger was empty.

"Is it usually this empty here?" Akiha asked.

"Oh no. Usually this Hanger is packed with Shuttles and Transports, though at the moment, most of those are undergoing a retrofitting back home." Kakashi answered, signing the boarding documents. "Most of the systems onboard are at least 50 years old."

_"All hands, prepare for the Jump to Hyperspace. 10 Minutes."_ They suddenly heard the intercom announce.

"'Prepare for the Jump to Hyperspace'?" Akiha parroted.

"The _Kurama_ is so big that we need several Inertial Dampeners to cover all sections of the ship." They all turned to see Naruto approach them, wearing his Je'daii Robes. "Unfortunately, we have always had difficulty in synchronising the settings on all these devices and sometimes one or two of them fail to fully cancel out the acceleration in time."

"Pleasing, that does not sound." Yoda said.

"We managed to reliably have all Inertial Dampeners successfully engage upon return to 'Normal Space'." Naruto shrugged. "The situation is better now than a few years ago."

"Still not very convinced." Akiha said.

Naruto shrugged again. Just then an Officer approached and handed Naruto a Holo-pad.

Quickly scanning the Data, Naruto spoke to the Officer, "Send Flotilla's 1 and 2 to help and Defend the System and divert the 7rd Supply Group there with supplies." Naruto paused to think. "Also, see if we have a pair of Dreadnaughts and a complement of Frigates as well as a wing of Fighters available to act as a Quick Response for nearby Systems." The Officer nodded before heading off to relay the orders.

"Trouble?" Yoda asked.

"Just under half a year ago a conglomerate of Space Pirates had started harassing our Outlying Colonies. In the past we have always found ways to either placate the Pirates or destroy them, however this group so far seems hellbent on destruction rather than looting and stealing." Naruto explained. "We do not have the resources currently to find out where they are operating from so there isn't much we can do other than deal with the fallout."

"We could offer our aid…" Akiha offered, but Naruto held up a hand, shaking his head.

"That isn't for me to decide." Naruto told them. Suddenly the Comm Unit on his belt beeped.

_"Sir, we are ready and all Fighters have returned to their Hanger Bays."_

"Copy that Captain." Naruto answered. "Let's get going then."

Yoda and Akiha heard the Humming of Engines firing up and soon felt the slight pull as the Ship jumped into Hyperspace.

_ =Hey, Naruto, here's a List of ships that don't have a fucking thing to do=_ R2BK9 came rolling towards the group.

"Language, K9." Naruto scolded the Droid. "And Thanks."

_=Your Welcome. Greetings Old Fishface and Old Little Green One=_ R2BK9 whistled towards the two Masters, only to have Naruto trigger the off switch with the Force.

"I really need to go and have his AI tweaked to be less vulgar." Naruto muttered before excusing himself and walking off to read the Roster. Behind him came a floating R2BK9, floating as Naruto held him up.

"I agree," Yoda muttered behind a small smirk. A droid R2BK9 may be, but he definitely had a Unique personality.

Later, Naruto's Room

Naruto was busy working on the Rapid Response Task Force.

Currently, he was looking over a list of possible Dreadnaughts and/or Heavy Cruisers to use as the heavy hitters.

He had narrowed down the list from 30 Heavy Cruisers and Dreadnaughts to just 7 from which he was now having to make a choice.

_Accuser,_ Katana-class Heavy Cruiser J-PR. Captain: Leroy Chavatine.  
_Basilisk_, Katana-class Heavy Cruiser J-PR. Captain: Janis Amr Koll.  
_Redeemer,_ Katana-class Heavy Cruiser J-PR. Captain: Argus Carmip.  
_Devastator_, Terminator Class Dreadnaught . Captain: Hisoka Hyuuga.  
_Freedom_, Terminator Class Dreadnaught . Captain: Akira Fitari.  
_Mediator_, Terminator Class Dreadnaught . Captain: Gulan Hof.  
_Intimidator_, Invincible Class Dreadnaught J-Mk.V. Captain: Might Guy.

Also at his disposal were 2 Nation Zenith Class Carriers at his Disposal:

_Hyperion,_ Nation Zenith Carrier. Captain: Vacant. Complement: 32nd Fighter Wing, 98th Fighter Wing, 14th Bomber Wing.  
_Wave Rider_, Nation Zenith Carrier. Captain: Ten Ten**(1)**. Complement: 78th Fighter Wing, 15th Interceptor Wing, 63rd Bomber Wing.

**(See Ship Roster at end for descriptions)**

Frigates and Corvettes were available aplenty, but he already had chosen a few of those for the Task Force.

He looked up when his doors opened and saw his Father walk in.

"Any Luck?" Minato asked.

"Not really." Naruto asked.

_=He's having difficulty picking 2 cruisers for Task Force 'Fuck those Pirates'=_ R2BK9 whistled and beeped.

"K9, that is not the name." Naruto said.

Minato chuckled silently before taking a look at the Roster Naruto had.

"Terminator Dreadnaughts? And the _Intimidator_?" he wondered. "Isn't that a bit Overkill?"

"Helps to be prepared though. These Pirates, with their levels of Organisation, it wouldn't be too difficult to imagine that they have a Supplier of Warships at their Disposal." Naruto responded.

Minato nodded.

"Also, I am most likely not going to use the Terminators or the Nation Zeniths." Naruto went on. "If these Pirates are part of a group determined on discovering what we are actually using, then I do not want to show them everything we have."

"Wise choice. Still, the Accuser and Basilisk may be old, but they can still hold their own in a straight up fight." Minato said, glancing over the Specs of the two cruisers.

"And the _Intimidator_ doesn't have a Hyperdrive fast enough to keep up with the other ships, however, it does have the Firepower to basically overwhelm anything short of a small fleet of Dreadnaughts." Naruto said.

"Actually, using our own ship designs is a bad Idea." Naruto and Minato looked up to see Sasame Fuma entering the room. "We just received a message from Home. That heavily encrypted Message we intercepted some time ago? They just deciphered it." She handed the decoded message to Naruto.

"This language…" Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Yes. It's Korribian." Sasame answered. "One of the 2 remaining Sith are trying to make us reveal ourselves."

_ =Well, Fuck me=_ R2BK9 whistled, but everyone ignored him this time.

"And by the looks of things, we can soon expect attacks across all of our colonies." Minato commented, reading the message over Naruto's shoulder.

"Good news though." Sasame spoke up. "Whoever received this message just sent one back. And we managed to locate their Base of Operations."

Naruto and Minato smirked.

"Send a probe. Find out what we are dealing with." Naruto told Sasame, who nodded and headed off to the Bridge. "Also, send the Intel to the Other Fleets and request their Aid. We do not have enough Generic Ships to cover this large of an area."

He turned to his Father. "I do not know whether or not I should let our guests know."

"I think the Council of 5 will need to make that decision." Minato said. Having been on that Council before retiring early to focus on his Family, he knew the weight some choices can have.

Naruto nodded.

A few days later

Yoda and Akiha stood next to _Kurama'_s Captain on the Bridge, watching the massive fleet being mobilised for reasons not known to the two Masters of the Ashla.

"Why are you mobilising this many ships?" Akiha asked.

"We intercepted a transmission from the Pirates that states they are planning on attacking worlds all across the border of the system." The Captain told her.

"_Matatabi_, this is the _Kurama_." The Comms Officer hailed the other Behemoth in space near them. He also sent the IFF and several security Codes.

_"We hear you, Kurama. Welcome Home."_ The Comms Officer from the _Matatabi_ answered. _"Your timing is perfect. The Council is boarding the Transport as we speak."_

"I will notify the Admiral." _Kurama_'s Comm Officer replied before switching channels. "Admiral, the VIPs are enroute."

_"Copy that. Have the Honour Guard Assemble in Hanger 3. Patch me through to the Captain please."_

The Comm Officer patched him through to the Captain.

_"Captain, please escort our guests to Hanger 3. Permission for Tram use granted."_

"Copy that, Admiral." The Captain answered, before turning to the XO. "XO, you have the Bridge."

"Sir, yes Sir." The XO said. Yoda and Akiha followed the Captain out of the bridge and towards a Tramline, much to the Peace Seeker's relief.

Hanger 3 was very much different from the Main Hanger where the two Force Users had arrived in.

It was far smaller and it was located on the Starboard side of the ship. On either side of door through which they walked through, accompanied by the Captain and Naruto stood several lines of heavily armed soldiers as well as numerous people who had to be Je'daii Knights, given they choice of arms being Lightsabers and all.

A shuttle entered the Hanger and landed. Down the Boarding Ramp walked 5 figures giving off a powerful presence in the Force. Behind each of them came a pair of guards, who though not as powerful in the Force, still had a presence that Yoda couldn't ignore.

"Grandmasters." Naruto said, bowing. Usually he wouldn't give a damn, but he knew from experience that being informal at times like this was not exactly good for his health…he is pretty sure that dent in the Durasteel is still there when Granny Tsunade sent him into the floor last time.

"Master Admiral Uzumaki." Tsunade greeted him.

Yoda and Akiha looked at Naruto in surprise.

**(1): Tenten has no name…so I just split her name into 2 words. There isn't much difference in how you pronounce it anyway…**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**So, some of you will definitely be wondering what I meant with the Terminator Class Dreadnaught is.**

**Well, I will have it at first place under the "Non-Generic Warship" Section further down.**

**Generic Warships of the Je'daii Order**

(The J-PR means 'Je'daii Post-Refit/Rearm)

**Cruisers:**

Katana-Class Heavy Cruiser J-PR:

These ships were taken from the Katana Fleet when they were found by the Je'daii Order several Decades ago. Their Slave System were removed and the 200 or so Dreadnaughts were divided between the 9 Je'daii Fleets.

They boast more powerful Hyperdrives at the expense of shield strength until the Capacitors are fully recharged, but otherwise are the same as Generic Dreadnaughts of the same type.

Hammerhead Cruisers J-PR:

An Ancient design that is still in use by many systems, the Je'daii Hammerheads differ mainly in that the 'Hammers' are horizontal instead of Vertical and carry fewer Turbo Laser Batteries, though they instead hold several Dual Turbo Lasers. Their Anti-Fighter turrets are more powerful and have more advanced targeting systems.

The Main downside is however a reduction in speed.

Invincible Class Dreadnaught J-PR:

Mk I to V carry increasingly more powerful Weapons and armour at the expense of Speed and Manoeuvrability, but Mk VI (Currently in R&D) fixes those Issues with a brand new type of Power Core and Propulsion Drive as well as a Class 1.9 Hyperdrive.

**Frigates:**

A wide assortment of Frigates, basically whatever they could get their hands on.

**Corvettes:**

Hundreds of CR-90 Corvettes or Je'daii Variants that are slightly smaller and less armoured, but stronger shields and more focused Anti Fighter Capabilities.

Hundreds of other Corvettes from other systems that were either found drifting in space of purchased through the Black Market.

It's the Red Hot Habanero, Bitches (AKA Habanero):

Kushina's Personalized CR-90 Corvette. Packing the latest tech in armament, shielding and Hyperdrive, it is easily capable of holding its own against Frigates, despite being a Corvette.

It is literally the only one of its kind now.

**Fighters:**

The Jedaii Order only uses the Kunai Fighters and its Variants (Listed in Non-Generic below.

**Non-Generic Warships:**

**Note:** All Je'daii Warships above Light Cruisers have a Class 12 Hyperdrive as a Backup.

**Cruisers:**

Terminator-Class Dreadnaughts:

_Notes:_ Mainstay Heavy Cruiser/Battleship of the Je'daii Order

_Length:_ ~1km

_Width:_ ~300m

_Appearance:_ Based on the Terminus Class Dreadnaught used by the Sith order around 3500BBY (Somewhere around that time…). The Wings are much thicker and longer the Main Hull is more heavily Armoured. (Mk III onwards)

_Armaments:_ 4 Long Range Heavy Turbo Laser Artillery Batteries (2 on each Wing). (Only on Mk III and onwards)

30 Dual Turbo Laser Batteries running down the sides of the ship. Also acts as Point Defence Laser Cannons

40 Quad Laser turrets for Anti Fighter Actions, running down the Ventral and Dorsal sides of the ship.

10 Ion Cannons dispersed amongst the Turbo laser turrets.

4 Proton Torpedo Launchers located round the nose of the Ship. Ammunition: 12 each

Heavy Mass Driver running right through the ship, lugging 40 kg projectiles at 4% the speed of Light. Ammunition: 100 rounds. Rate of Fire: 1/min

_Shielding:_ Powerful Energy-Deflector Hybrid shields with Modular redundant shields held in backup.

_Powercore:_ Hypermatter reactor, producing up to 2 x 10 ^ 24W of Energy

2 Backup Fusion Reactors powerful enough to run Critical systems and Hyperdrive if necessary.

_Hull:_ 6 ft of Frikken Strong Durasteel.

_Hyperdrive rating:_ 1.8

_Max atmospheric speed:_ 600 km/h

_Max Acceleration:_ 1450G

_Complement:_ 2 Squadrons of Fighters/Bombers

_Variants:_ Mk I: Basic Upscaled Version of the Terminus Class. Mass Accelerator Cannon built into the Ship itself for intended Main Cannon.

Mk II: Increased number of Energy Based Weapons and thicker Hull. New Energy-Deflector shields developed by Je'daii Order Scientists, not as strong, but for more versatile.

Mk III: Bigger Wings and the introduction of the Long Range Heavy Turbo Laser Artillery. These can only be used at very long distances and require all power to be diverted from shields and Weapons. Mk III Targetting Computers for Main Batteries Improved, but only experimental Targetting computers for the Artillery.

Mk IV (Prototype): Mk III with experimental Power Core estimated to produce nearly twice the power of existing models. Current Issues include spontaneous EMP blasts at random intervals frying anything nearby. For reasons yet unknown, the MK IV itself is not affected by the EMP.

Mk V (Planned): Next Generation Warship incorporating the basic structural design of the Mk III, but with fewer weaknesses.

**Carriers & Troop Transports:**

**Nation Zenith Class Carrier:**

_Notes:_ All Variants are similar and only differ currently in Power Core, Shielding and how many Space Craft they can carry compared to the Amount of Troops they Carry. Specs are the same as a Venator, except for those given below

_Length:_ 1300m

_Width:_ 600m

_Height:_ 130m

_Max acceleration:_ 1200G

_Armament:_ 4 Dual Turbo Laser Batteries

40 Point Defence Laser Cannons

4 Proton Torpedo launchers. Ammunition: 10

_Complement:_ Mk I:

Up to 300 Kunai Fighters (150 in Ventral and Dorsal Hangers each)

Or Up to 200 Shuriken Bombers and/or BTL J. Y-Wing Bombers (Again spread out between hangers. Will explain these two later)

Mk II: (Used primarily in Supply Fleets)

Up to 150 Fighters

Or up to 100 Bombers

Massive amounts of Fuel Tanks

Mk III (Ground Assault Variant):

8000 Troops

100 Je'daii Hover Tanks

30 Heavy Walkers

30 – 45 Gunships

A fuck ton of additional Cargo Capacity

No Space Fighters whatsoever

1 Squadron of Bombers (Max 12)

_Crew:_ 7000-4000 (Depending on Variant)

_Availability:_ Stolen Designs and Modified in Je'daii space

_Description:_ Given at end of previous Chapter, though after consulting with Silvdra-Zero who came to me with the Design in the first place, the Zenith Class has two forward facing Hangers, one Ventral and one Dorsal.

**Lariat Class Carrier:**

_Notes:_ No Variation other than System Programs. Difference from Trade Federation Lucrehulk Freighter/Battleship given below and in Description previous Chapter. Only 6 in existence. Used exclusively by the 2nd and 8th Je'daii Fleets.

_Engine Units:_ 6 Proton Propulsion units, no backups

_Hyperdrive:_ 2.5

_Power Core:_ 3 Hypermatter Reactors producing up to 2 x 10 ^ 25 W, spread out across the ship in detachable sections.

_Armaments:_ 100 Quad Laser Batteries

100 Triple Laser Batteries

200 Dual Laser Batteries

Dual Point Defence Laser Cannons spread out every 10 Degrees of the Ships Radius

_Complement:_ Between 800 and 1500 Spacecraft (depending on Fighter to Bomber Ratio)

OR up to 2000 'Swarm' Fighter Droids (Will go into more detail later)

Additionally

10000 Troops

500 Je'daii Hover Tanks

100 Heavy Walkers or 2 Juggernaut City Annihilators (Will go into further detail later)

At least 400 Gunships and Troop Transports

**Frigates:**

**Tanto-Class Frigate:**

_Descriptions:_ Appears similar to the Terminator Class Dreadnaught Mk II, only far smaller. Armaments depend on both Size and intended role between the 100+ Variants. Won't go into too many Details, only the stuff that remains the same regardless of size and purpose.

Tanto-Class Frigate Variants more often that not have new names to distinguish them more easily.

_Power Core:_ Nuclear Fusion Reactor, Backup: up to 6 Power Cells

_Hyperdrive:_ 1.5, Backup: 8

_Armaments:_ Quad and/or dual Laser Cannons

At least 2 single Turbo Laser Cannons

At least 4 Proton Torpedo Launchers

_Crew:_ Up to 600

_Passengers:_ At least 2 Squads of Je'daii Marines

_Description:_ Basic Shape of the Terminator Class Dreadnaught Mk II. Multiple Sensor Arrays found on the Wings.

**Fighters & Bombers:**

**Kunai Class Fighter:**

I thought I already put in a proper description of the Kunai in Chapter 1…then I realized it isn't as good as what I am currently doing…

_Length:_ 11.2 m

_Width:_ 2 m

_Height:_ 1 m

_Max Acceleration:_ 3500G

_Max Atmospheric Speed:_ Mach 2

_Turning Circle:_ Its got inertial dampeners for a damn good reason…

_Astromech Droid:_ Slot available, located behind Cockpit.

_Engine Units:_ Dual Twin Ion Engines clusterd together making it appear as a single engine. Rotatable by up to 10 degrees for steering

_Hyperdrive:_ None. Hyperdrive ring exists, though rarely used. Hyperdrive ring rating: 1.5

_Armament:_ 2 forward facing Laser Cannons.

1 Ion Cannon (A-Model)

1 Proton Torpedo Launcher (B-Model)

1 Light Turbo Laser (C-Model)

Specialized Variants for Individuals include Naruto's Personal Kunai Fighter boasting dual Torpedo launchers and dual Light Turbo Laser Cannons replacing the Laser Cannons. The additional Torpedo Launcher comes at the expense of Shield strength

_Shielding:_ At least as strong as the shields of a Tie-Defender

_Escape craft:_ Ejectable Cockpit

_Life Support:_ Fully operational with built in short term stasis system integrated into Cockpit. Passive Tracking Beacon activates upon ejection.

_Operational Time:_ up 3 hours in Combat mode, 14 hours in Cruise mode

_Other systems:_ Naruto's specialized Fighter for some reason has a paint dispenser…

**Shuriken Bomber:**

_Role:_ Heavy bomber

_Crew:_ 5, Pilot, Co-Pilot, Ventral Gunner, Dorsal Gunner, and the guy who releases the Bombs/Torpedos on command

_Length:_ 25 m

_Width:_ 25 m

_Height:_ 5 meters

_Max Acceleration:_ 800G

_Max Atmospheric Speed:_ 800 km/h

_Engine Units:_ 3 Ion Engines

_Hyperdrive:_ None

_Shielding:_ Stronger than that of a Kunai Fighter

_Armaments:_ Lots of Bombs and Torpedoes

Dorsal and Ventral Quad Laser Cannon

_Life Support:_ Central Cockpit ejects into space. Same systems as Kunai Fighter Cockpit.

**BTL Y-Wing:**

Basic Clone Wars Y-wing with the Modifications given in Chapter 1, otherwise the same.

**Swarm Fighter Droids:**

Small and highly manoeuvrable little buggers. Don't have specifics other than that.

**Now onto those ground things I mentioned earlier**

**Je'dai Hover Tank:**

_Description:_ Looks like a Leopard 2A7 tank, only a bit larger and floating up to 2 feet of the ground.

_Armaments:_ 1 Turbo Laser Cannon

Coax Rapid Fire Laser gun

2 light Mortars in the back of the Turret

_Hull:_ up to 6 inches of Durasteel armour all round with Reactive plates attached to outside

_Speed:_ 70 km/h Cruising speed

140 km/h Top Speed in short bursts on horizontal ground

_Range:_ up to 1500 km (cruising)

500 km when in Combat

**Juggernaught City Devastator**

Description: Think 4 legged and 4 Armed Jeagers from Pacific Rim.

_Armaments:_ Where to even begin…

4 Nuclear ICBM Launchers on the Back, 3 Missiles each

2 Heavy Plasma Launchers, one in each of the Lower Arms

Hydraulic Knuckle Dusters in each 'hand'

Anti-Personal and Anti-Armour Turrets mounted in the legs

Anti-Air Missile Pods on shoulders, 40 Missiles per Pod, 2 Pods in backup

_Hull:_ 2 feet thick Durasteel Armour all around

Several Repulsors fitted into the Main Hull in order to prevent the Mech from collapsing in on itself.

_Crew:_ 4 'Pilots' linked Neurologically

20 additional crew for secondary system management

_Power Plant:_ 3 Reactors powering the whole mess

_Speed:_ 50 km/h sustained during Combat

_Range:_ Just hope it runs out of Fuel soon or the Neural load becomes too much for the Pilots. Theoretical Range: 1000 km

_Potential for Devastation:_ Well, Tarkin and Palpatine would LOVE to have these things…they are called City Devastators for a reason.

_Shields:_ Comparable to that of a Frigate

_Number Built:_ 6 (Only deployed as last resorts)

…

Please R&R!

#Reworked as Fanfiction . net mistook some things as URLs…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I am back.**

**So last time the Little Green Munchkin that can and will kick Ass and Master Akiha had arrived for their Meeting with the 5 Grandmasters of the Je'daii order and the Je'daii Military has begun to appear. There will be more of that stuff later on though.**

**This Chapter, instead of having the Vehicles and/or Spaceships, I will go through the Military structure of the Je'daii ground forces, i.e. Personal Weaponry and Armour, some other Vehicles as well as how the Military is structured.**

**Also, thanks to Silvdra-Zero for suggesting an Ally for the Je'daii Order.**

**Anyway…**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**KillingLizards:** Thanks. And I hope that you enjoy this Chapter.

**…**

**Where are the others?**

**On with the Story…**

Kurama's Bridge, 1 Day later

Naruto sighed as he read the latest report on the Pirate Situation.

The Pirates were hiding out in an ancient Sith Asteroid Fortress that had been abandoned following the great Sith War.

Naruto knew it well, probably better than any of the other Admirals.

Back during his days as a Je'daii Knight, when he was still only a Scout-Flotilla Commander, he had accidentally come across the Base. They explored the Asteroid Fortress, and reported their findings to the Je'daii Council of 5.

However, due to it being located in an area of the unknown Regions that is harder to get to than the actual Core System of the Je'daii order, it was labeled as minor Importance to them.

Not to mention their Allies who reside in a system further away from the Galactic Core…

Naruto had intended to send a team to do a thorough investigation, but he forgot about it by the time he reached a rank high enough to authorize such an endeavor.

Until now.

"This only further proves that the Bogan are still pulling the strings." He muttered. "Pull up the Nav map for the system designated ZG-AA-183." He ordered the Navigations Officers.

Behind him the door opened and allowed his Parents to enter, wearing their Je'daii Uniforms.

"What is so important about that Pile of Rocks?" Kushina asked, leaning over the back of Naruto's chair.

_=Those No-Good Pieces of Shit are using an old fucked up Fortress from the Sith Wars=_ R2BK9 whistled. Naruto swatted its domed head.

"Language, K9!" he said.

_=Fucking Bite me=_

"And you are planning the assault on their Base?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded.

"I am thinking of having our Generic Forces assault the Base itself whilst ANBU infiltrate the Fortress itself. Meanwhile, a second Fleet will be waiting for them along their escape route or will arrive once the Battle is in full swing…Hey dad." Naruto said. Minato looked at him. "Do we still have a Interdiction Cruiser floating around?"

"You will need to ask Tsunade about that." Minato asked. "But whilst I was still wearing that hat, we had been working on a new model of Interdictor Cruisers, but the Project was shut down due to not meeting expectations." **(1)**

"What were you trying to do?" Naruto asked.

"Create a Gravity Well strong enough to pull ships from Hyper Space." Minato said. "However, we weren't able to create Gravity Well Generators capable of emitting a field strong enough to do so."

Naruto nodded.

_=Why not just send a fucking Fission Bomb at them?=_ R2BK9 asked.

"Because that would notify the Sith of some of our Capabilities." Naruto answered. "How are things in the Conference?"

"A is kinda pissed that he wasn't allowed to bring his pumping Irons with him." Kushina said bluntly.

"I thought we had a spare on board." Naruto asked.

"Not anymore." Kushina said. "He had those weights sent over to his HQ where he had the weights welded to his existing weights…"

"And people say that Gai is crazy…" Naruto commented.

Everyone shared a laugh at that.

A day later

"That is why it is crucial that not a single ship or transmission leaves ZG-AA-183." Naruto said, standing before 8 other figures, all wearing the Je'daii Master Robes with the Admiral Insignia somewhere on said outfit, other than 1. He had just outlined his plan to the other Fleet Admirals.

Baki, Vice-Admiral and currently standing in for the Admiral of the 1st Fleet, sighed, before agreeing to support the 9th Fleet with Ships and supplies.

Yugito Nii, Admiral of the 2nd Fleet, also agreed to send help, though she advises a more cautious approach.

Yagura, Admiral of the 3rd Fleet, shook his head, saying that he wanted more evidence first before committing to such an assault. **(2)**

Roshi, Admiral of the 4th Fleet, and Han, Admiral of the 5th Fleet, both agreeing to help defend the Frontier, however they wouldn't send ships for the assault.

Utakata, Admiral of the 6th Fleet, offered his support but told Naruto that this would make them even. Naruto nodded his understanding.

Fuu, Admiral of the 7th Fleet, had to be stopped from sending any of the Je'daii specific Ships including the '_Chomei'_. But Naruto knew that the bubbly Admiral would still send over at least 10 Nation Zeniths packed full of Fighters and Bombers alongside the Generic Warships. Naruto would just send them back, however.

B, Admiral of the 8th Fleet and Naruto's mentor, started rapping about 'how his boys would wreck some stone yo', making the other admirals roll their eyes. They were used to his antics...even if his raps don't always make sence.

Unlike the other Admirals, B had at one point been the Admiral of the Fleet tasked with protecting the Frontier of the Je'daii order. He knew how thinly Naruto was spreading his Forces at the moment. As did the vast Majority of the Captains of the ships in the 8th Fleet.

"I thank you. Further details will be sent to you soon. The Attack will commence after the Summit is done." Naruto said.

_ "Don't you need the approval of the Council of 5 for this?"_ Baki asked.

_"We already gave our approval before he contacted you."_ Gaara, member of the Council of 5 and Admiral of the 1st Fleet, spoke up appearing along the other 4 Grand Masters in a Circle within the Circle of Admirals.

_"Naruto. Be careful though."_ Tsunade said.

"You know I will, Tsunade-sama." He responded.

_"Not that…I meant be careful when you decide to join the ANBU in assaulting the damn fortress!" _she growled. _"Don't think I didn't notice the glint in your eyes when you proposed the plan to the Council earlier."_

"Darn…there goes the fun part." Naruto grumbled.

Yugito, Fuu and B chuckled at that.

_ =Hey look, it's the old Hag, the 40 Year of Single Lady, the old Gremlin, the giant Big Bug-zapper and the Redhead Insomniac=_ R2BK9 whistled and beeped, waving one of its arms at the assembled Grand Masters. _=How are ya doing, ya bastards=_

Naruto barely managed to keep his face neutral as he addressed the assembled Masters. "Master Senju…you were the one who assigned this droid to me. I refuse to take responsibility for his quirky personality."

_"Why is that droid even here?"_ A asked, glaring at R2BK9, who suddenly had a puddle of oil underneath it.

_=Another transmission has been intercepted=_ it whistled. _=Apparently, Pirate Captain Tiny-Prick called off the agreement with the Sith and is planning an assault on the Agria System, something about finally being allowed to Pillage and Plunder instead of destroying=_

Naruto's eyes widened. That was not good news. The Agria System was the major Bread Basket of the Frontier Systems. If that System falls, then billions would go hungry.

The Grand Masters and the other Admirals were in the same situation.

"R9, tell the Response Force to go to Agria III and prepare for an assault!" Naruto said, with the droid whistling as its wheels spin in place on the oily surface. "Also, divert all Generic Ships we can spare to that system."

_ "Naruto."_ Before Naruto could turn to mobilize a relief force, he heard Gaara speak. _"On behalf of the Je'daii Council…give them Hell."_

Naruto smirked and gave a salute.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsunade Baa-chan and everyone. I'll not be joining the ANBU." Naruto said, making a slightly ticked of Tsuande sigh…until Naruto said, "I'll be there in the midst of the fight against the Pirates. Change in Plans though. This is what I will need..."

With the Council of 5

4 Grand Masters used the Force to stop any shrapnel sent their way as Tsuande vented a bit of frustration on the nearest Table, chair and an unfortunate bottle of Sake that was caught in the crossfire.

Around the same time, Coruscant

Darth Sidious scowled following his latest conversation with the Pirates he had hired to go and investigate the Unknown Regions. The Reports thus far had been that the systems there used ships that, whilst old or even ancient, still proved to be a match for the makeshift Pirate Cruisers and Frigates this group employed.

He should have known better than to put his trust on a coalition of Pirates, even if he supplied them with weapons and some out of service Spacecraft from the Black Market.

Now, only a few months after they lost their Flagship to a Squadron of Fighters and Bombers, they had cut ties with him and began planning on raiding one of the systems further away from their intended targets. He guessed their plan was to sell the exotic goods on the Black Market and rebuild their Force from there.

"Well, so far, there is nothing to state that this faction in the Unknown regions will be a threat to me in the Future." Sidious sighed before shelving and further plans for the Unknown regions in his mind.

Above the Farm World of Agria III, 2 days later

Naruto stood on the Bridge of the _Intimidator_, with its Captain, Je'daii Master Might Guy, standing next to him. In front of them they saw the vast expanse of Space as their Fleet was spread out in a Defensive Formation facing the Hyperspace Route that the Pirates were expected to take.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Guy asked.

"Even if we don't manage to take out the whole lot of them, once the Battle here starts, then Operation Jacket will commence. There are 7 ANBU teams in stealth Corvettes shadowing the Pirate Base, ready to enter through one of the escape chutes I found when I was last there." Naruto said. "The Pirates probably won't be able to launch another attack like this for a while, if ever."

Guy nodded.

"Sir, we have multiple unidentified Ships approaching us through Hyperspace." The Radar Officer reported.

"Carry on." Guy told him whilst Naruto spoke up.

"All Ships, prepare for Combat." He ordered.

A tense half a minute later, the Pirate Fleet arrived.

Nearly 2 Dozen Corvettes came first before deploying their externally mounted Fighters.

Next came the Frigates, around 8 of them, mostly Pirate Frigates that Naruto knew from painful experience carried strong Torpedo Launchers, but also a pair of Corellian Frigates that sensors showed had heavy Turbolasers mounted above the Bridge, probably a retrofitting to break through a blockade or to boost their forward Firepower.

Lastly came a pair of Old Hammerhead Cruisers and neither Naruto nor Guy needed the sensors to see what had been done to those poor ships.

The Bow of these Cruisers were literally bristling with weapon emplacements, the Main Hull was in a desperate state of disrepair and Naruto swore he saw a small cloud of smoke coming from one of the Engines of one of the Ships.

In total, 30 large Warships and 4 Squadrons worth of Fighters and Interceptors had arrived.

Naruto wasn't scared though.

Although he had just under a third less large-scale Warships (i.e. Corvettes and above) at his disposal, he knew that he had greater Firepower.

Apart from the _Intimidator_, Naruto had the _Accuser_, _Basilisk _and the _Redeemer _at his disposal together with 9 Frigates and 8 Corvettes, he had a full Wing of Kunai fighters as well as a Squadron of Je'daii Y-Wings and a flight of heavier Shuriken Bombers to call on. Most of these Fighters and bombers were ground based though and would require some time to get to their position though.

"Sir, we've successfully hacked into their communication system." The Electronic Warfare Officer reported.

_"Sir, our scouts did not report this fleet when they were last here."_

_ "I know that, Idiot. No matter. We outnumber them. Have our Fleet engage theirs, overwhelm them with our superior Numbers. Meanwhile, have the Transports come in and fly around the Battle. Proceed with the Landing operations as planned. Tonight, let our boys feast and ahve their Fun with the Females we will capture."_

_ "Yes Sir."_

Naruto sighed. "That Force really makes things far too easy, doesn't it, Guy Sensei?"

Guy just nodded. "It is unyouthful how accurate your reading was. This will not be a challenge at all." He turned to the Comm Officer who was connected to the Forces on the ground. "Any report on the Ground Forces?"

"Sir, the 3 Battalions of Troopers and Knights have fortified the three main Granaries, the suspected main targets, as Ordered." The Officer, a female Bothan, responded.

"Tell them to expect some Company soon." Naruto said as he watched several transports that looked like Modified Heavy Freighters entered the system behind the pirates, who were moving in for their attack.

"All Ships, Hold Formation and return Fire on my mark." Naruto commanded.

_"This is Hunter Squadron, permission to go for those Transports."_

"Denied…at least for now." Naruto responded. "Until we can confirm that there aren't any surprises that the Pirates have in store for us, maintain your position."

_"But what about the Troops on the ground?"_

"Relax, each Battalion has a Titan Artillery and 4 Triton Hover Tanks **(Look in the Dossier at end of Chapter for Details)**." Naruto told him.

_ "This is the Redeemer…Admiral…are you expecting this Pirate Scum to have heavy assault vehicles?"_

"If I said yes, what would you do?" Naruto asked.

Any answer was cut short as the Pirates began their long-range Bombardment.

"Status Report." Guy barked when the _Intimidator's_ Shields blocked the initial Volley.

"Sir, Shields at 89%." One of the Tech Officers shouted.

"Whatever those Pirates did, sensors show that those Turbolasers are firing at 140% Optimum Capacity."

"Are they crazy?" Guy asked nobody in particular.

As though in answer, the first of the two modified Corellian Frigates exploded, part of it's Hull smashing into the other Frigate, causing it to explode as well.

Guy turned to see Naruto with his arm outstretched.

"Was that you?" he asked.

"The explosion? No. I merely helped guide that piece of wreckage." Naruto answered. Guy shook his head in awe at how powerful Naruto was in the force…he hadn't sensed Naruto use it and they were standing right next to one another.

The Bombardment stopped moments later and the Pirates' Comms were filled with chatter, with the leader demanding to know what had happened.

By this time the transports were entering the atmosphere.

"All Ships…" Naruto began and for a moment it seemed as though there was no noise whatsoever. "…Commence Firing. Hunter Squadron, those Transports are deploying a squadron of Fighters…show them who rules the sky."

_"With Pleasure, Sir."_

The Space between the two fleets began being filled with Red and Blue bolts of Energy as the Je'daii Fleet began their attack, though the Pirate Fleet soon began to return fire, the modified Hammerheads literally raining laser bolts down on the smaller ships of the Je'daii fleet. Thanks to the superior Shielding of the Je'daii ships however, the Anti-Fighter/Bomber Laser turrets did little damage.

"Captain, you have the Bridge." Naruto said. "I will be in the Meditation Chamber."

"Sir." Guy responded.

Not long later, he felt Naruto's Battle Meditation flow around him through the force and he noticed a considerable increase in the cohesiveness of their fleet.

"Target, Frigate. Main Battery, single salvo. Bearing plus 3, minus 8." Guy commanded.

After the gunnery officer confirmed the order, the ship gave a slight lurch as the Main Batteries sent a salvo at a Pirate Frigate that was harassing a pair of Corvettes. Guy watched as the 20kg Metalic, Ion-Plasma enhanced Projectiles smashed into the Frigate, tearing a giant hole into the Notoriously thick Armour of these Pirate Frigates.

Overview Perspective

The Pirates, driven by greed and the need to Pillage and Plunder, fought hard, though they were outmatched by the superior Firepower of the Je'daii Warships.

The _Intimidator_ was the ship that delivered the final blow to the Pirate's Moral though when it micro-jumped into range for an all-out Point Defence Turbo Laser Brawl with the two Pirate Cruisers simultaneously, crippling them whilst suffering little damage in turn. Whilst the Hammerhead cruisers have had their forward Firepower heavily increased, they had sacrificed any sort of Point Defence capabilities other than a few Anti-Fighter turrets and were thus completely overwhelmed by the _Intimidators_ broadsides.

The rest of the Pirate fleet began to turn to run at this point…until they found that their Path was blocked by the _Gyuki_ and the _Shukaku_ along with a pair of Interdictor Cruisers, whose Gravity Well Projectors were running at Full Capacity. Numerous other Warships also appeared…it was a complete and total annihilation of the Pirate Fleet. The Jammers aboard the Biju-class Star Dreadnaughts prevented any sort of message being sent out from the panic-stricken fleet.

By the end of the hour, the Pirate ships were either captured or destroyed.

Je'daii losses included 14 Kunai Fighters, 2 Corvettes and a Frigate whose Shields failed after the initial bombardment from the Pirate Fleet and subsequently had their destroyed by a Pirate Fighter's Suicide Crash.

Meanwhile, on the Ground

Any lingering doubts from the Battalion Commanders about the need for Titan Artillery and Triton Tanks were quickly snuffed out when the Pirate Transports opened their hatches and Pirates and a number of old AT-AP Walkers with Heavy Laser Cannons emerged, guns blazing.

The Titans opened fire on the Transports, earning some good hits while the Triton Tanks took their sweet time and lined up their shots on the Walkers. Each shot was true and deadly.

The Infantry and Knights waited in their trenches for the All Clear and when it came, they popped up and sent a rain of Blaster Fire down the field into the advancing Pirate Mobs, who began firing back, though their aim was severely lacking.

Losses were comparatively light on the Je'daii side here. Only 8 dead and 20 wounded when a still airborne Transport opened Fire on a Je-daii position. There would have been more casualties had the Je'daii Knights not responded and used the Force to pull the Troopers out of harm's way when the next few shots came down.

A Titan focused its Fire on the Transport in vengeance.

At the main Granary, the Pirates fled back to the Transports once the Triton Tanks took out their own armour, leaving behind their dead and dying.

Of the 8 Large Transports that had landed, only 3 got back into the air as the Titan crew targeted their engines.

A Flight of atmospheric Fighters prevented the Transports from escaping however.

At the second Granary, thing went quite differently.

When the first transport got shot down, the Pirate Captain ordered the Transports to land them inside the Granary, hoping that that damn Artillery wouldn't dare shoot at them and risk the ship crashing into the Food Stores.

What none of them knew was that the Titan thought otherwise and the Je'daii Knights worked together to keep the wrecked ships from falling onto the Store houses.

The one Transport that did land, opened it's hatch to a volley of Blaster Fire that instantly killed the Pirates that came charging down the ramp.

The last transport there simply landed outside of the perimeter and broadcast a message that they were surrendering.

At the third granary, it wasn't even a Battle. Unlike the other Granaries, this one used to be a Military Base and thus still had some old but still functioning AA defences which the Engineers quickly got working again.

The slow Transports didn't stand a chance once the guns opened fire. 4 shots and the Transports belched out smoke and began loosing altitude.

Later that day

Naruto was on the bridge of the _Intimidator_, reading through the damage report. Losses had been a little higher than expected and most of the ships in the defence fleet he had commanded had taken a beating, some to the point where it would be more effective to just scrap the ships and use the material in building new ships or upgrading existing ships.

"Admiral." He looked up at the Comms Officer who called. "Transmission from the Strike Team on the Pirate Base. They report a successful mission and are requesting reinforcements to secure the Base."

Naruto nodded before sighing.

**(1): A little bit of Star Wars History (As far as I understand it): Interdictor Cruisers had long been in existence, at least since the Mandalorian Wars before 3956 BBY. As far as I can tell, they were capable of emitting a Gravitational Field on the same scale as a Planet, preventing the Hyperdrive computers in Space Ships from engaging the Hyper Drive. It was only around the time of the Battle of Yavin that the Empire built a Interdictor Cruiser strong enough to pull a ship out of Hyperspace.**

**(2): Yes…the Admirals are all the Jinchurikis. I had this planned since I started the series. Don't like, don't comment.**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy.**

**Anyway:**

**Dossier:**

**Titan Artillery**

Description: Think American 155 mm gun M1 mounted on a Hexapedal platform, all painted in a dark Silver colour and shooting Plasma bolts instead of Laser Bolts. Two pairs of legs are further in the back to support the weight and Force of firing the gun whilst the front legs are used to steer and Aim.

Class/type: Medium Plasma Artillery

Range: Dependant on type of Energy Cell or Propellant used; Max Range: 30 Kilometres

Length:

Barrel: 8.1 meters

Carriage: 7.0 meters

Total: 10.1 meters

Width:

Deployed: 5.6 meters

Travel: 3.8 meters

Height:

Travel: 3.7 meters

Crew: 7-8 (1 Commander, 1 Gunner, 1 Radio Operator, 4 Loaders, (optional) 1 Spotter)

Ammunition: Standard HE [Bright Red]: the most common and widely available type of Ammunition for Je'daii Artillery. Simply explodes on Impact. Range: 30 kilometres.

APS (Armour Penetrating Shells) [none, non-energy based]: unlike other ammunition types, these shells require special adaptation to be made to the Titan, such as exchanging the barrel to one specially made for these Shells, a long and painstaking process. They work on the same principle as modern HEAT shells in that when they hit the target, they send a jet of superheated metal to burn through the armour…only instead of molten metal APS shells use Plasma. Range: 10 Kilometers

CSHE (Close Support HE)[Green]: lower yield HE rounds meant for supporting Infantry close to the target zone. Range: 20 Kilometers

IAS (Ion Anti Ship)[Blue]: The name says it all. One of two Laser type ordnances used by Titans. These shells are used primarily against Ships in low orbit. They are designed to fry the shields, weapons and propulsion systems, making it easier to capture the ships once they are forced to land. Range: Direct Line…got to see the Target though.

AS (Anti Ship)[Crimson]: The other Energy based Artillery. Basically, the Titan becomes a heavy Turbolaser on legs. Enough said.

Notes: During the Battle, the Titans mainly used the Standard HE and the AS rounds, though with minimal propellants to reduce range and increase accuracy…unless shooting at Transports.

**Triton Tanks**

Mentioned in the previous Chapter as the "Je'daii Hover Tank".

I wanted to give it a cooler sounding name than "Je'daii Hover Tank".

**Pirate AT-AP Walker**

Description: Similar to the AT-AP used by Pirate Faction in the "Star Wars: Empire at War" and it's "Forces of Corruption" expansion…and I think they also make an appearance in the "Star Wars: the Clone Wars" Series (I stand to be corrected there). Similar in appearance though it doesn't have the mass driver Cannon and it is slower and much older, though easy to produce and cheap to maintain.

**Pirate Corelian Frigate**

Description: No real description available. The Pirates made the mistake of overcharging the Turbolasers they fitted or that came with the ships when Sidious supplied them with them. That, or the capacitors that were fitted later on were too powerful for the Turbolasers.

Strength: Corelian Frigates, like most of Corelian Engineering's Space Ships, are modular and are easy to modify. This Pirate Variant had the Dorsal Laser Turrets removed in favour for a pair of long range Turbo Lasers…

Weakness: Don't trust a Pirate to calibrate the Energy input…

**Pirate Frigate:** Look up 'Interceptor-class Frigate' on the Star Wars wiki. This is basically what I am talking about here. Note: the Mk IV's are not what I meant…that stuff only comes way later in the Star Wars Timeline.

Strengths: Strong Torpedo Launchers, good manoeuvrability and speed, strong Hull and Shields

Weakness: not suited for lengthy medium-short range combat with similar sized Warships when working alone, a lack of Point Defence weapons makes it extremely vulnerable to Warships with Brawling capabilities.

**Pirate Hammerhead Cruiser:** think those Hammerhead Cruisers from the Star Wars Rebels series, only a bit bigger and the Bow bristling with Laser Turrets, the Hulls in a state of disrepair and engines that are smoking.

Reason: Overspecialised for incapacitating Passenger Transports as well as light, medium and most heavy Freighters and Cargo Vessels.

Weakness: A lack of heavy ordnance and Point Defence capabilities.

**Weapons used by the Je'daii ground Forces**

(ACGD stands for Astrarms Combined General Dynamics)

Light Sabers: If you don't know what these are, go and watch the Movies. And in case you are living under a rock and don't know who uses these…I am not going to finish that sentence…

ACGD-11 Blaster: Medium Range select-fire blaster Rifle with an effective range of up to half a kilometre, designed for close Urban Combat. Looks like a Israeli Carbine Gallil. Length: 2 ft, Ammo Capacity: up to 200 Shots per Power cells and 900 per Plasma Cartridges (About twice that of the E-11 Blaster used by the Galactic Empire 30 odd years later). Latest service Rifle in the Je'daii arsenal

ACGD-13 Blaster: Long Range Blaster Rifle. Looks like a cross between a FN FAL or L1A1 FAL and the M-14 Battle Rifles. Maximum Effective Range: +-3 km. Old, but still reliable and powerful. Ammo Capacity: 50 Shots (Plasma Cartridge only)

ACGD-AAr5: Portable Anti-Armour Rocket Launcher. Think RPG-7. Longer range and better accuracy though with lock on target capability (Takes 3 seconds to lock on target 1 Kilometer away)

ACDG-BAr6: Single Use portable Rocket Launcher designed for use against heavy vehicles. Looks like a Bazooka.

ACDG-G20: Mk 20 Hand Grenade. Yield: it basically a Micro Proton Bomb.

Pistol Blaster: Various. Anything that is on the market really.

**ANBU stealth Corvette:**

Description: Small 10 man Corvettes that hold the latest in Stealth Technology with the exception of a cloaking device. They can mask their Radar Signature as that of another Object, such as an Asteroid or even a small fighter, or even nullify their signature altogether. The Hulls are all painted a Charcoal Black and the only way for the Pilot to know what the dials and switches are is because they have a faint glow.

**There are other toys that the Je'daii Forces use, but those are for another time. I hope that these weapons and their characteristics are acceptable for everyone.**

**If you think that some of these weapons seem a bit OP, remember that the Je'daii Order have had the opportunity to design and perfect these things over the course of Millenia.**

**Ideas for other weapons welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone.**

**So last time, I ended off with the Battle for the Agria System, which, from the Feedback, was an outstanding success.**

**Now, whilst I hadn't initially planned on it, but hinted at it already, but shout out to 'Silvdra-zero' for coming up with the Idea for a hidden species residing further away from the Core in relation to the Je'daii Systems.**

**There isn't much of a secret as to who they are, indeed, for those who hadn't realized it by the end of the Chapter, I will reveal it then.**

**Hint:** **They are one of the Civilizations/Species/Factions (Whatever you want to call it) of one of the most liked Sci-Fi RTS Game Series in existence.**

**…Oh…and they are the only ones from that Game Verse to make an appearance. The others won't be in this story.**

**Anyway…**

**Reponses to Reviews:**

**Silvdra-zero:** Thanks. And those 'Allies' we spoke about, I hope that when I introduce them in this Chapter, it meets your expectations.

**Guardian of the Inheritance:** Never heard of Chromehound. I was thinking about IRL Artillery pieces from WW2 – early Cold War era and combined those Ideas with stuff that is common in the Star Wars universe. The Tanks? Modern IRL Shit combined with repulsor and Laser Tech.

**Imagination 3101:** Thanks for the Support and glad that I got a Fan in you.

**For the other Chapters:**

**OmegaRealism:** Listen here Buddy, I am using the following interpretation:

Furry: speaking Animals. That is pretty self explanatory.  
Therianthropes: Humans with animal features such as animal ears, horns, wings, etc.. i.e. stuff like the Werewolves in Danmachi or almost every character in Dog Days (This is what I was going for in this Story)  
Anthropomorphic: Animals with a humanoid appearance. Eg. Khajeet and Argonians from the Elder Scrolls Game Series

I appreciate it though that you are one of my regular readers though since it counts to my read count.

**On with the Story**

Vortex System, a week since the Battle for Agria

Naruto was in deep thought as he leaned against the Railing of the Balcony. He had travelled to Vortex Prime in order to partake in the Annual Celebration that the Locals hold in honour of the Peace Treaty that literally saved this World from complete devastation a few Centuries Ago.

Back then, the Je'daii Order had been engaged in a conflict for several years with another faction hidden in the deep unknown space called the unknown regions.

The Protoss were the ones to approach the Je'daii after the latter drove off the Protoss Fleet that had been invading Corfan III, 2 years after it first began the assault.

For 2 years, the ground battles had raged, with the more numerous Je'daii Forces clashing with the technologically superior Daelam and Nerazeem Warriors, though Je'daii Knights were more than a match for the average Protoss Warrior.

The then Hierarch of the Daelam and the Leader of the Nerazeem eventually made landfall on the planet only to be confronted by a young human girl who barred their path to one of the few green areas remaining on the Planet, childishly stating that she wouldn't allow anyone to enter this patch of green in case it was seen as an excuse to destroy more of her Planet.

The Je'daii Forces who were about to engage the Protoss in an ambush assault at that moment stopped and took the time to look around. A Notion that was mirrored by the Protoss.

Years of conflict had made them used to seeing the barren, scorched and blighted earth around them, leading them to forget that this world once was as green as Agria Prime.

This one girl, Vortula Trex, later died in one of the last battles between the Factions, a casualty during the defence of a city by Je'daii forces, at which time Peace Talks were already in motion, with the Peace Seekers acting as mediators. Upon hearing the news, it was clear that the Protoss Hierarch and the Nerazeem Leader were deeply saddened by her passing and proposed that the entire system be renamed after the little girl who moved their hearts in such a way that the peace talks could begin.

The Council of 5 at the time debated for a grant total of 0 minute and 12 seconds before unanimously agreeing to the proposal.

Since then, the Corfan System was renamed the Vortrex system, however over time due to a slight misnaming issue, it gradually became better known as the Vortex system.

Ironic, that these former Enemies turned out to be their most important Allies from an Economic and Militaristic Perspective. The fact that both sides have formed a very strong friendship over the years only helped solidify the Alliance.

If there was one gripe in the Alliance, it was that their respective Technologies were completely incompatible…mostly.

The Je'daii were unable to copy their Warp Technology because when they had their scientists take a look at the Warp Drive, the end result was that they couldn't understand heads from tails of it. It was just far too advanced for them.

And the Protoss laughed at the comparably slower Hyperdrive that the rest of the Galaxy uses, though admitted that Hyperdrives were way more maintenance friendly than their Warp drives.

The issue with the Warpdrive was eventually dropped when it was also determined that the Warpdrives were incompatible with Je'daii Tech in the first place, and although efforts had been taken to make them compatible, it came down to a financial reason. Creating a ship the size of a Corvette that was compatible to both Je'daii and Protoss Tech cost nearly as much as a Biju Class Dreadnaught. This estimation coming from both Protoss and Je'daii estimations. **(1)**

The same with other tech, though the Protoss Photon Swords were something that could easily be copied by the Jed'aii and the various Lightsabers could easily be copied by the Protoss. But Tradition kept most Protoss from using Lightsabers and amongst the Je'daii, the Photon Swords are mainly used as a secondary backup Weapon by many of the Knights and Masters mainly because unlike their Lightsabers, Photon Swords tend to cut up the Blaster Projectiles rather than deflect them. **(2)**

Naruto jumped slightly when he felt Shizuka smack his backside.

"Come on. Let's go and join the Party." She said innocently, though her expression told Naruto that she was planning on getting them flat out drunk (or trying to at least) and then have a long night afterwards, rinse and repeat, until the end of the festival.

"And people wonder why I am the sane one of us two…" Naruto asked as he headed towards the door, keen on not missing the start of the Festival in…half an hour…and 5 seconds.

2 weeks later, Elemental System

Naruto stood before the Council of 5 as well as the Circle of Master Admirals, giving his report on the current situation of his fleet and the Frontier following the recent Pirate incident. Listening in were the Vice- and Rear-Admirals of the various fleets, though they did not have any means of voicing any concerns or opinions during these meetings. It was simply the easiest way to keep the Highest Ranks in the Je'daii Military informed on events. At least, as long as the Council of 5 has them Muted.

He listed the number of known casualties per System of Origin, number of confirmed deaths, again per Origin, number of missing people per Origin, estimated costs of damages, how long it would take to repair and so on. He then went on to report the state of the 9th Fleet, saying that the number of Generic Warships currently available had proved to be inadequate for the task of protecting the Frontier Systems, given that although they had been spread so thin, there were still gaps in the net through which the Pirates had infiltrated the System, though he stated the measures he has set in place to minimize any Pirate Traffic through these Gaps.

Lastly, he gave a detailed report on the state of the Kurama, how far the Upgrades were going and at what level of reliability the Inertial Dampeners worked.

"Thank you, Master Admiral Uzumaki, for your report." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded before walking back to his chair and taking a seat.

"We of the Council of 5 will now tell the Circle of Admirals what agreement we have reached with Master Yoda of the Ashla and Master Akiha of the 'Peace Seekers'." Tsunade continued, before stepping aside for Mei to take the spotlight.

"Firstly, let me begin with the changes to our existing agreements with the Peace Seekers." She began as she held up a Holopad. "Apart from some minor changes in our Trade Agreement and us being given the privilege of retrofitting a few of their new ships with new Shields and Power Drives, all of which you can read about in the Minutes you should have received by now, the only major change was that they have requested the use of one of our frontier worlds as a Meditation and Agricultural World. We have decided to accept the request in return for them periodically sending some of their members to teach in the Je'daii Academy on maintaining Balance and an even head." Mei paused to look at her Holopad again. "As of next week, the Planet with the Designation AW6-EPN-557 is now part of the Peace Keepers Territory, though access from both our factions is open. Master A, if you would continue."

She stepped back and a muscular dark skinned Male stepped forward. Naruto expected a rough speech, and he was not disappointed.

"I will try to keep this shit short. The Treaties we reached with that little green Monster are all listed under the Folder labelled 'JJT-465787' which came with the Minutes." A then stepped back.

Naruto, B and Yugito shook their heads whilst the other Admirals had a deadpan expression.

Naruto opened the File and began reading. There was an agreement on the exchange of Ashla orientated teachings, which the Je'daii would perform under the guise of being member of the Peace Seekers, though that didn't prepare him for what would come next.

"WHAT?!" Naruto sharply shouted when he came to the next part.

The Council of 5 smirked at his reaction, though Tsunade grumbled and handed over a Credit Chit to each of the other Council Members.

"Jedi-Je'daii Agreement Exchange Agreement, section 8: We offer the teachings of one of our best Pilots, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to the Jedi Council for teaching Jedi on handling Exotic Spacecraft as well as provide training in ZG-VC **(3)** manoeuvring." Naruto looked at the council in shock. "Why am I being sent there? I can't even teach my own Girlfriend how to fly in a straight line, how am I supposed to teach a bunch of Green Leaves how to fly in a straight line, let alone dodge Asteroids?"

"It is exactly because you failed to teach Shizuka that you are being sent to Coruscant." Onoki chuckled, barely restraining himself to that. "Call it a test of your teaching capabilities for when you take on a Padawan Team yourself."

Naruto grumbled, but complied. He did however give them a look that sent shivers up their spines…

"Who did not vote for me doing this?" Naruto asked.

…and realized that they would now be subjected to one or more of Naruto's Pranks in the near or far future.

Gaara raised his hands, looking calm as always. He truly had not voted for Naruto to be the representative…because he had himself been subjected to Naruto's pranks one too many times for his liking and he had expected this. Even now, Matsuri still couldn't look at him with a straight face from time to time…she'd always burst out laughing.

He would be the only one of the 5 who didn't get pranked into oblivion, but that is for another time.

Timeskip, 3 months, Jedi Temple entrance

The Jedi Temple was as peaceful as it had been for days, the wind was blowing through the tree branches, the Jedi were all silently standing or walking about…

_=What up, Bitches=_ R2BK9 whistled and beeped. _=The Might R2BK9 is here to kick your asses into shape=_ #CLANK# _=Hey, that hurt you asshole=_

"Can it, K9. And watch your language." Naruto growled, lifting the spanner from R2BK9's domed, and now dented, head.

_=Fuck you=_

…and the serenity was ruined by the arrival of the group lead by Naruto and his Droid.

With him were Shizuka, whom Naruto brought along for some overdue Cuddles on the way as well as an example on how NOT to fly (despite having finally, if only barely, passed the Peace Seekers' tests), R2BK9, because that mobile Bucket of Metal, Oil and Profanities was almost always at his side, Sasuke, who would help Naruto with teaching the Younglings, Padawans and even some Knights, Sakura, for obvious reasons (Not to cook mind you, though she offered) as well as trio of Je'daii Knights who were posing as Mechanics for the Training Kunai Fighters that the group brought with them, though in truth, Tsunade had sent them to be Naruto's Bodyguards, given his rank in the Order.

"Master Uzumaki." Naruto's ear twitched upon hearing his name and he turned to see Yoda sitting in his floating chair nearby.

"Master Yoda." Naruto bowed, an action mirrored by the other living beings in his group._ 'That Chair looks super cool…not having to walk and all…'_

_ =What up, Old Little Green One=_ #CLANK# _=Hey, I did not swear this time=_ R2BK9 chirped.

"That is good. Now you need to learn Manners." Naruto grumbled. Shizuka and Sakura hid their giggles behind their hands whilst Yoda and Sasuke just chuckled.

"For the Training, You are here, I assume?" Yoda asked. Naruto nodded.

_=That's right=_ R2BK9 began before his visual sensor noticed what Naruto had in his hands. _=Oh shit, not the…=_ he didn't finish as Naruto used the remote Control he connected to R2BK9's Control Unit, basically shutting down the AI whilst retaining minimal control of the functions on board the Droid…if only at 10% efficiency.

"Let's just go and begin the Briefing, shall we?" Naruto suggested, sounding tired. Yoda nodded whilst Shizuka gently patted Naruto's head and scratched behind his ears. He softly purred at the contact.

Later

"What is this?" A Jedi Padawan asked. Naruto and his Group had finished their Briefing and had taken a shuttle together with a group of 20 to 30 or so Jedi, mostly Padawans but a few Knights as well, to the Space Port where they had their Kunai Fighters.

"This young Master Padawan, is the Kunai Space Superiority Fighter, the mainstay in my Homeworld's Defence Fighter Force." Naruto responded. "We provide security for the Peace Seekers Faction in the unknown regions and in return, they allow us the use of one of their Planets to call home."

"Looks like a piece of Junk to me." Anakin commented, with Obi Wan slapping him lightly over the head.

"Admittedly, it takes years to fully master flying these since the Controls are different from the normal range of Fighters found throughout Republic Space." Sasuke spoke up. He walked forward to his personalized Fighter and held his hand on a deep scar that marred the near complete Navy Blue paint job.

"You steer these Fighters using the Propulsion system itself." Naruto began explaining.

"That is an antique way of flying." Anakin stated. "Why would you still use that?"

"Because for one, this type of steering allows for a completely different set of manoeuvres that often catch any Pirates completely off guard, if we do not outrun them that is." Naruto answered, heading to his own Fighter, with had a lot more scars on the burnt Orange Paintjob than Sasuke's, though none as deep as the scar on Sasuke's.

"Secondly, we focus on the Quality of our Pilots rather than the Number." Shizuka stated, though Sakura immediately shot a "Like you are one to talk!" at her, resulting in another near Cat-fight between the female Human and the pink female Togruta. The sound of Naruto and Sasuke charging their Blasters made them freeze and develop a cold sweat on their brows.

"Anyway, are there any volunteers who would like to try our Simulator to discover what it is like to pilot a Kunai Fighter?" Naruto asked.

Obi Wan palmed his face as predictably, his Padawan volunteered. With help from Naruto and Shizuka, the young Male Tatooinian **(4)** climbed into the Simulator's Cockpit.

20 seconds later

Anakin was staring bug-eyed in shock at the Simulation replay.

"You weren't kidding when you said that this is different from the standard Fighter. It is so very much different from the N1 Starfighter **(the one he flies in the Phantom Menace)** and Speeders." He admitted. The Jedi were stunned. Anakin was widely considered to be a natural when it comes to piloting…well, anything really.

"We all were there at one point." Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Now, how about Sasuke and I give you all a demonstration on the Kunai could perform in the hands of trained veteran Pilots?"

Timeskip, a month later

"I think I am starting to hate flying." Obi Wan ground out. He and the others had 'graduated' from the simulator to the actual Spacecraft and were being taught how to fly into an Asteroid Field and performing some simple dodging manoeuvres. Naruto did tell them that there was an Pilot Ejection system built into the training Fighters they were using, but still…Obi Wan had slowly developed claustrophobia from being surrounded with nothing but Space Debris, a small cockpit, and an Exo-Suit.

Unfortunately for them, there was a difference between the Simulator and actually flying the Kunai Fighters for real, in that the Simulator completely negated the G-Force when that thing accelerated and turns.

And then there was Anakin…who as expected had nearly mastered the basics of flying this Fighter and was busy happily flying circles around his Master...whilst Naruto and Sasuke were shaking their heads, unable to keep a smile from their face.

"Reminds you of the good old times back at the flying school, doesn't it?" Naruto commented.

"Hn. You struggled with the basics, but breezed through the Advanced Maneuvers whilst I struggled with the advanced manoeuvres, but aced the Basics. We never had a tie breaker yet, did we?" Sasuke answered.

"Last I checked, we were at 367 each." Naruto shrugged. "With us being posted in different areas of the defence fleet, I guess we never found time to break the tie, have we?"

"At least I have a girl who can fly." Sasuke smirked, only for Naruto to counter the low blow with one of his own.

"At least I have a girl who can actually cook."

A short distance behind them, Sakura and Shizuka stood, watching their respective boyfriends.

Upon hearing Naruto's remark, Sakura ground her teeth whilst Shizuka beamed. Seeing the Raven haired girl smile made Sakura snap and an epic Catfight ensued, only for both to be zapped by stun bolts.

"Let's not use this as something in our rivalry." Naruto commented, with Sasuke wholeheartedly agreeing with his Best Friend and Rival.

Those Jedi watching this shook their head whilst handing small credit chits to another upon seeing the Catfight and the girls being zapped…it had become a common occurrence after all.

Meanwhile, one of the Kuat Drive Engineers who was there for a visit saw the Kunai Fighters and their specs. An Idea for a new class of Starship began forming in his head.

He would shortly thereafter begin work on developing the Delta-6 Sprite-class Starfighter, the predecessor of the Delta-7 _Aethersprite-_class Interceptor favoured by the Jedi Order.

**(1): I know that in the Starcraft Universe the tech is similar, but even in that universe, I have not heard of a Terran ship with a Protoss Wardrive. Also, to my knowledge, Wardrives are waaay faster than Hyperdrives or FTL drives…**

**(2): I know that many Starcraft Fans will be on my case here so let me explain: In Starcraft, there is no occurrence of a Protoss Photon Sword being used as a defensive device against Projectile Weapons, only against Melee weapons. Also, I have been told that the Energy is actually their Psychic Energy AFTER coming up with some of the reasons as to why Je'daii don't use Protoss Tech as such and vica versa. Also, the Principle of having Psychic Powers sort off clash with the Principle behind the Force, so I had to drop one…at least in my opinion. This story happens in the Star Wars Universe, damnit…**

**(3): ZG-VC: code name for Zero Gravity Movement…please don't get on my case for this.**

**(4): I do not know what else to call someone who came from Tatooine…please send Ideas if you have any…**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**So, this was only a short introduction to the Faction that is allied with the Je'daii, and if you want to have a more indepth background into the Corfan/Vortex invasion, let me know and I'll see about putting it in as a Flashback.**

**Also, the part with the Delta-line at the end wasn't originally part of the story, but when I re-read this chapter I couldn't help but think of the similarities between the Delta-7 Aethersprite and the Kunai-class Fighters. Both are fast and highly manoeuvrable Spacecraft to the point that Pilots need either the force or specialized training to handle them.**


End file.
